The Kanto Guardian
by ArcKnight342
Summary: Ash comes home from Kalos a winner, but has to leave urgently to try and prevent the world from destruction. 5 years later, a tournament where everyone can compete is held in Lumiose City. While Serena, and all of Ash's friends are at the tournament, they meet mysterious powerhouse. Aura Guardian/Smart Ash/Ash x Large Harem. Rated M for violence, sexual scenes, language, etc.
1. Home Sweet Home

_**Home, Sweet, Home**_

"Pokémon": normal speech

'Pokémon': normal thought

" _Pokémon_ ": pokémon speech

" **Pokémon** ": pokémon moves

"Pokémon": Commentator

" _ **Pokémon**_ ": Telepathy

Chapter 1:

 _ **I**_ t was a quiet day on Route 1, the sun was shining, the Pidgeys were singing, the wind was blowing a nice, cool breeze across the land. Hills and trees dotted the landscape. Tall grass hid the population of small pokémon, as some of the larger ones roamed the plains. Birds chirped overhead, peacefully. Suddenly a voice could be heard coming from across the land,

"Come on, Eevee. You can come down we won't hurt you." Said a boy. This boy, at 16 years of age, had eyes the colour of chocolate, tanned skin and untamed raven-black hair. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, a blue and white vest, and red and black shoes. Fingerless gloves covered his hand and a red and white baseball cap sat proudly on his head. This boy was Ash Ketchum and he was on his way back home to Pallet Town, to meet up with his family.

" _Pika Pi Chu_." A voice called out. The voice belonged to a pokémon, sitting on Ash's shoulder. It was a yellow mouse with brown stripes on it's back, a lightning bolt-shaped tail, red rosy cheeks, that sparked with electricity, every now and then, and yellow, pointed ears, with brown tips. The pokémon was a Pikachu, Ash's best friend and most powerful pokémon. He was trying to encourage the evolution pokémon to come down from the tree it was stuck up. The Eevee was small and brown, with a bushy tail, that ended in cream fur, and ears like Pikachu's, though instead of yellow and brown, they were brown, and it had a cream-coloured mane of fur around its neck. It looked to be very young, just a child. It backed away from the edge of the branch slowly; scared it might fall off and hurt itself.

"You can do it, Eevee." Shouted one of Ash's companions. This person was 16 years old, with long, honey-blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She wore a red jacket, a pink blouse, black stockings, a red pork pie hat, black shoes, and a blue ribbon, which hung from her blouse. This girl was Serena Yvonne, who stood to the left of Ash as they tried to coax the pokémon to come down from the tree. On Ash's right side, there was a girl, who looked identical to Serena, as she had the same hair colour and skin colour, though had sky-blue eyes instead of sapphire blue eyes. Her clothes were different as well; instead of a blouse, jacket, stockings, black shoes, and red hat, the girl wore a light-blue sleeveless top, a pink skirt, white joggers, a blue cap, and a red ribbon, the same as Serena's, but was keeping her hair held up high in a ponytail. This is Serena's twin, Chrissy, and she was also trying to help the Eevee to come down.

"I promise you, Eevee, I'll catch you..." Ash starts, before the Eevee misplaces his foot, stumbles, and falls out of the tree. The girls seeing this screamed out in surprise and worry, thinking about how Eevee might get severely injured by the fall, as the branch that it was on was at least 6 metres high, though Ash reacted on impulse. As the Eevee fell, scared for its life, Ash dived forward from where he had been standing, as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, surprised by the sudden movement. Ash caught Eevee, just before it hit the ground, and kept flying through the air, rolling on the ground before crashing into the trunk of the tree, his back colliding with the wood, causing splinters to launch off into different directions. The girls screamed again, thinking that Ash and Eevee were hurt, before they heard Ash's voice,

"Are you okay, Eevee?" the girls were amazed, he could have been injured, yet he still put other people, or pokémon's, needs before his own.

Eevee nodded its head slowly. Ash had used his body to protect Eevee from any further damage, by twisting in mid-air to absorb any impact that could have been made. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek, as Eevee watched in confusion and wonder.

He had grown up, taught by his mother that most humans were bad. This statement turned out to be true, as, one night, a group of poachers had come to their home, taking his mother and him away, stuffed them into cages, and chucked them into the back of their ute, mumbling about how they were going to make a fortune from selling an Eevee and an Espeon. Luckily they hadn't checked the locks on Eevee's cage, as Eevee's mum let him out of the cage, through the bars of her own, though they soon found out that his mother's cage had been securely locked. Suddenly, the car had stopped. One of the men had seen Eevee out of his cage through the rear-view mirror. The men got out of the car, as Espeon kissed him goodbye, backed up in her cage and rammed into the bars, causing the box to bounce forward into Eevee, pushing him out of the back of the ute. Eevee found himself shooting through the air, before halting as he landed in a soft field of grass. He quickly got up and ran for his life, trying to get as far away as he could from the poachers. Soon, he came to a forest, which he ran through, and found a clearing. Succumbing to drowsiness he climbed one of the trees outlining the clearing and fell asleep, the last thing he remembers is his mum's kiss as she helped him escape, leaving her by herself in the hands of a bunch of no-good poachers. That was two nights ago. Since then, he has had to forage for food by himself, defending himself against wild pokémon, like Raticates, Primeapes and that blasted Fearow and his flock of Spearow. He had been up the tree looking for berries, when he looked down and suddenly become scared. That was when the boy, his Pikachu and his two companions had seen him shivering in the tree.

Eevee was sure all humans were bad, and yet, this one had not only tried to help it down, but had saved it from getting hurt, while the boy hurt himself in the progress. Looking into the boy's eyes, Eevee saw the boy, for who he truly was, a kind person, with a caring and fair nature, respectful, passionate, and joyous. He also saw determination, and strong will. He radiated an aura of power and wisdom, qualities that all pokémon were attracted to. Eevee could tell this human was different from the rest.

As Ash, Pikachu and the girls watched, Eevee jumped off Ash's lap, landed next to his side, where Ash kept his pokéballs, and tapped the button with its nose. The ball opened up, as a red light was emitted. The red light made contact with Eevee, and he was sucked into the ball. It instantly clicked, indicating that Eevee was caught.

"Well, it looks like I have a new pokémon." Ash chuckled as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and turned towards Ash, bringing its paw up as it made a peace sign, celebrating the capture of their new friend.

"Come on, Ash, we need to get to Pallet Town soon, it's almost 12 o'clock." Chrissy said

"Okay, I'm coming." Ash got up from where he had landed, stretched and walked over to the girls, Pikachu taking his rightful place on Ash's shoulder. The girls watched him as he strode towards them. They could see some cuts and bruises from when he had rolled and crashed into the tree. They could also see his muscles in action as he moved. He was certainly muscular, not too much, but had a decent amount. They blushed, trying to hide their affection of him, though Ash noticed it. He had known about their crush on him for a while now, but decided to act clueless and dense, as he had done in the past, just to see how the girls would react. Thinking he was actually dense, the girls would drop hints about their affection, though they didn't realise that Ash had picked up every hint they had made. He didn't say or reveal anything for a few reasons, most of which were personal, so he kept acting clueless.

"Um hello? Serena? Chrissy? Are you two feeling all right? You look a little red?" Ash said in a clueless, mentally sighing. He hated pretending not to notice, he was an exceptionally bright person, which he only showed when battling. Serena and Chrissy exhale in relief, thinking that they had been caught, before remembering how Ash could be pretty dense, when it came to love.

As they walked, Ash talked about Pallet Town, such as what it looked like, what it was like living there, and how much it had changed since they were five, living in Pallet Town for a few months while attending the pokémon summer camp.

 _Flashback 11 years ago:_

Since Serena and Chrissy's mum was a professional Rhyhorn Racer; a common sport in Kalos, where people would ride Rhyhorns around a track to try and win the race, had a race in Viridian City, just north of Pallet Town, and their father, Kalos's leading pokémon professor, had important work to do in Alola, the girls had to move from Vaniville Town in Kalos, to Pallet Town in the Kanto region. When the family got there, they moved into a house close to Professor Oak's laboratory, where a pokémon summer camp was being held for a few months. Grace, Serena and Chrissy's mum, had enrolled them there, hoping they would learn a lot about pokémon and how to take care of them, as well as make some new friends, as the girls were very shy.

The next day, Grace took Serena and Chrissy to the lab, telling them to have fun and make sure to listen to the professor and his assistants. Upon arrival, the girls said goodbye to their mother, then walked nervously out to the pasture, where the event was taking place. They found themselves on a ranch, massive in size. There was a wooden stage constructed in the centre of the plain, and an man with greying hair, light brown skin, and a few wrinkles stepped forward, wearing brown pants, black shoes, a red polo shirt and a lab coat. In front of the stage was a large group of kids, all of whom were giving the professor their undivided attention. One of Professor Oak's assistants gave the professor a microphone, which he tapped to make sure it was working, before speaking into it,

"Hello, Pallet Town! Welcome to the annual pokémon summer camp. This year we have lots of exciting activities planned before you leave in the fall. First off, let me introduce my wonderful assistants, professor Ivy, professor Juniper, professor Kukui and my granddaughter, Daisy." The assistants stepped forward and waved at the crowd. The first was a girl with purple hair and a lab coat on, the next was another woman with brown hair, fair skin and a lab coat, then there was a man with tanned skin, brown hair and a lab coat on, but strangely no shirt, and finally a young girl, about the age of eight, with light brown hair, in a green headband, a green dress and a long white undershirt. When they had finished, the professor spoke again, "Now today we will be organising you into your cabins. An assistant, who will be your cabin's councillor, will give a list of your cabin members to you and they will be able to help you with anything you need. After you are finished taking your belongings to your cabins we will meet up back here." He puts the microphone down and walks away, as the assistants started to hand out sheets of papers to the children. When the girls had finally been given their handouts, they found out that they were in the same cabin, Pikachu cabin, along with four other people.

When the reached the large wooden cabin, they found that the door was wide open, and the other kids were already inside. As Serena and Chrissy walked in, they looked around the cabin. It was quite spacious with three bunk beds, against one wall, a large window on another wall, a round table with eight chairs, and a bathroom, which included a shower, bath, sink, mirror, and a toilet. Six large wardrobes stood against a wall, and trunks for storing their other belongings. At each bed, there was a nightstand, where they could put their important things on, such as valuables or other personal stuff. It was quite cosy.

Suddenly, a voice greeted them, "Hello it is nice to meet you two! I'm Ash, what are your names?" the voice belonged to a boy with raven black hair that pointed in different directions, tanned skin and zigzag marks on his cheeks. He wore a yellow and red sleeveless shirt, under a blue vest, blue jeans, and red shoes. The girls thought that he looked very handsome. On the boy's shoulder, a yellow mouse with rosy red cheeks, long ears and a lightning bolt-shaped tail, cooed, saying hello, as he waved his paw.

"Hel-lo, I-I-m Seren-a." Serena said nervously, pulling her straw hat over her face a little bit.

"I-I'm Ch-Chrissy." Chrissy looked down at her feet. Ash thought they were making cute gestures.

"Hi Serena, Chrissy, this is Pikachu, my best friend other than these guys," he said, gesturing first to the mouse on his shoulder, then to his friends. He first pointed to a girl with blue eyes, long brown hair and fair skin. Her attire consisted of a turquoise sleeveless top, a red skirt, a white and red hat, aqua coloured socks and red and white joggers. "That's Leaf", he then points to a boy that looked kind of like Ash, and he had brown spikey hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He wore a red and black jacket, a pair of blue pants, and red and black shoes. He waved and smiled, "that's Red, my twin brother." Finally he points to the last person. The boy had messy brown hair, a green and yellow jacket, green shorts, a yellow and blue cap on, and blue shoes. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder, though the Pikachu had a tuft of hair sprouting from its head. He smiled widely, "and that's Ritchie, and his Pikachu, Sparky. Come on, let's go choose your bunks." The girls followed him to the beds, where Ash had already put his stuff away neatly. 4 pokéballs sat on his nightstand. He turns to the girls, "So which bed do you want?"

"I'll sleep in any bunk if I'm put with Serena," Chrissy said shyly.

"Well, I was hoping to have the bed closest to the window, but..." She says, noticing Ash moving some stuff to another bunk. "Ash"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Why are you moving those things?"

"Well, you wanted to have the bunk closest to the window, and Chrissy wanted to be with you, so I'll move mine and Red's stuff so that you can sleep here." The girls were dumbstruck, a boy, who didn't even know them, was showing such kindness that even the boys from their old region didn't show, even if they new them pretty well. They blushed even darker.

As Ash moved the stuff from the girl's bed to his new bed, he accidently dropped one of his pokéballs. It opened up revealing a blue frog with foam around its neck, large yellow eyes, a blue stripe going between its eyes, extending from its nose to the back of its neck, and white front paws. It looked up at Ash before shouting out; "Froakie", and jumping onto him, making him drop all his belongings, before running off. Ash fell over, then quickly got back up and chased Froakie around the room, "I'm going to get you Froakie!" he yells as he laughs. Suddenly, Froakie hides behind Serena and Chrissy. Ash tries to stop but was going too fast, so when he collided with the girls he turns in the air as he hit the wall, the girls in front of him, protected by the impact. They jump up quickly, and look at Ash in worry and fright, "Ash are you alright!"

"I'm fine. I hope you two aren't hurt, are you? I'm sorry if you are." the girls stared at him in bewilderment,

"Why would we be hurt? You are the one who save us from getting hurt. Thank you for saving us" Chrissy says as she gives him a hug. His embrace was comforting and warm, as if he was her safe haven. When she released him, Serena gave him a hug as well, enjoying the safety that he brought upon her. Froakie, who had been standing on the table, hopped over to make sure Ash was all right, and to apologise to everyone for the disturbance.

"So Ash, what other pokémon do you have?" Leaf asked

"I'll show you, come on out, guys." He exclaimed as the remaining three pokéballs, spilling out the contents.

The first pokémon was a small, green, bipedal reptilian pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Its hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat were red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. It had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. This pokémon was a Treecko, and when it saw Ash it climbed up his leg, up his body and onto his head, pumping its fists up into the air.

The second pokémon was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. It has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head. The pokémon was called a Chimchar. It banged its fists on its chest, before climbing onto Ash's shoulder.

Finally, the last pokémon was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. This pokémon turned to Ash, bowed to him, as Ash bowed in return, before walking over to stand by Ash's side. This pokémon was the emanation pokémon, Riolu.

Ritchie and Leaf were amazed at the pokémon. Serena and Chrissy were even more amazed that a kid at the age of five had such strong and healthy pokémon, especially the Froakie. "Ash how come you have pokémon?" Serena asked.

"Well Pikachu was a present from my dad before he left, Froakie I found injured in the forest, so I nursed him back to health, Chimchar was separated from his family and Ash found him being attacked by a group of Zangoose, Treecko was being bullied by other Treecko, and was exiled for losing against their leader, Grovyle, in a battle, and Riolu found Pikachu and I training together, and wanted to join in, so after a while he decided to join us."

"Wow, that is so amazing." Leaf says, with stars in her eyes, and then looks at Red, "Do you have any pokémon, Red?"

"Yes, I have two pokémon, come on out guys!" he throws two pokéballs into the air,

From the first pokéball, a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body was released. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. It had blue eyes. Its arms and legs were short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of the pokémon's slender tail. It was a Charmander, and it jumped onto Red's shoulder after seeing him.

The other pokéball opened up to reveal a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It had orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail was cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Its coat was noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It had grey eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws had two visible claws; while its hind paws had three toes each. Each paw had a brown pad. The pokémon was a Growlithe and it started to nuzzle Red's leg, affectionately.

"Awesome!" Ritchie said.

Soon, Daisy came in, and saw the 6 children playing around with the pokémon. She smiled, before speaking, "Hey guys, I'm Daisy and I'm your cabin councillor." The kids listened intently to what she had to say. Today we are going to have a sort of treasure hunt. You will be given a list of pokémon that you can find in the forest. When you find a pokémon you want from the list, it will walk with you until you either find a different pokémon you want or if the event finishes. You will do this in groups of threes and whichever cabin finds the rarest group of pokémon; will win a prise each as well as getting to keep the pokémon you found. It will start in 30 minutes so make sure you are ready." She says before walking out.

"So what will the teams be?" Serena asked, worried that she might not be with Ash.

"I don't know. Hopefully they will be good." Chrissy replied, equally worried about the situation.

"Don't worry, girls. No matter what, we all are a team." Ash answered, putting both arms around their shoulders, making them blush.

Time skip 30 minutes:

All the children were standing before Professor Oak, who was back on the stage, with a microphone. Tapping it again, he speaks into it,

"Ok, folks, does everyone have their lists?" all the kids nod, as he continues,

"Good, now I will read out the teams. Remember you can not mix with other teams, there are no more than 3 people in a group, you may only find one pokémon, there are no catching other pokémon, you may use pokémon that are already in your care to help find pokémon, you must return here when you have found three pokémon, and there will be prize at the end of the event. You may keep the pokémon that you find, if you win of course, and the assistants will be watching over the competition. Everyone clear on the rules?" The kids all shout out in agreement,

"Here are the teams; from the Bulbasaur cabin, Tracy, Brayden and Greg, you are Team 1; Elisha, Lucas and Kirra, you are Team 2. Squirtle cabin, Tyler, Sarah and Larry are Team 1, and Maria, Ryan and Amy are Team 2; from Charmander cabin, Team 1 is Lauren, Cory and Sam, and Team 2 is August, Tara and Nicola; Eevee cabin's Team 1 is Damian, Michael and Tiffany, and Team 2 is Gary, Drew and Miette; finally from Pikachu cabin, we have Red, Leaf and Ritchie in Team 1, and Ash, Serena and Chrissy in Team 2. Is everyone ready?" All the kids nod their heads, some grabbing their pokéballs, "And begin!" he finishes as Professor Ivy shot a cap gun into the air.

As everyone runs into the forest, Ash, along with Serena and Chrissy run to the right instead of straight ahead, "I feel something, it is coming from over there." He says as he points to a clearing. A thick layer of vegetation from all sides hid the clearing, though they were lucky enough to find a passage through the trees. The clearing was nice and bright clean from pollution. A large pond was situated in the center of it, as rocks created a kind of barrier to stop anything from going in, though the rocks were very small, as Ash just stepped over them. The grass was a healthy shade of green, as a soft breeze rustled the blades. There were a few clouds in the sky, not many, but there were some that were very dark, as if they might rain in a matter of minutes. Ash surveyed the clearing.

"I wonder what I felt," he thought, when suddenly a splash came from the pond. A creature had flipped out of the pond and landed next to them. The pokémon was some sort of seal Pokémon that was primarily blue. It had large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and a round, pink nose. There was a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck was a light blue ruff, which extended past its shoulders. It had four flippers, the front flippers were larger than the hind ones, and it had white markings separating its toes. The pokémon stood on its tail as it clapped its front flippers. Suddenly, a bubble appeared out of its nose, growing larger by the second, before it was as large as a soccer ball. The bubble floated away. As it burst, the water exploded into a firework pattern, shooting off into different directions. "Pop Popplio Pop!" It cheered, as it continued to clap.

"Awe, it's so cute!" Chrissy cooed, but with held herself from going near the pokémon, on the account that Ash might want it. Ash walked up to it, picked it up and tickled its nose, making it giggle.

"Hey there, would you like to come with us?" Popplio cheered and blew another bubble, which popped in Ash's face, making everyone laugh. He then turns and hands it to Chrissy. Confused, she looks down at the pokémon, then back at Ash,

"Don't you want him?" She asked.

"Firstly, this Popplio is a she, and no, I can tell you really want her, so you can have her. I'm not going to take a pokémon that you want, that would be rude of me." He says. Chrissy just stared at him, before suddenly rushing at him, and tackles him into a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!" She exclaims. Ash hugged her back before speaking,

"I'll always support you two, no matter what happens to us."

This caused the girls to tear up. Serena ran into the hug as well, though with a little too much force, as she caused them to fall over and roll across the clearing. "Oops, I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to..." Ash interrupts her by putting his finger on her lips,

"As long as you're happy, nothing else matters." The girls' hearts fluttered inside of them, as they buried their heads into Ash's chest.

"Fennekin?" Ash and the girls looked up to see a pokémon sitting near them, staring intently at them, tail wagging playfully. The pokémon was a quadruped fox. It was covered in pale yellow fur that was longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur covered the insides of its large ears, and it had a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. It had large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When it opened its mouth, two pointed teeth could be seen in its upper jaw. It had small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip. It was chewing on a twig.

"Well, looks like we found a Fennekin." Ash smiled, as Serena's eyes glowed when she saw it.

"Can I try to get Fennekin, please Ash?" Serena pleaded. Ash chuckled, before responding,

"Whatever you want, you can have." He said, sweetly. Serena almost cried again before getting off of Ash to get closer to the fox.

"Hi, Fennekin, would you like to be my friend?" Fennekin looked into her eyes, before leaping into her open arms. Serena squealed in delight. Then she felt a water droplet splash onto her nose. Looking up at the sky, she saw that the clouds that used to be spread out across the sky, where now congealed into one dark blanket, covering the forest from the sun's rays. A moment later, rain was pouring out of the sky like a waterfall, saturating everything. Popplio was clapping, happy the it was raining, whereas Fennekin was starting to become scared, afraid of the water messing up her nice, clean coat. As the others noticed the rain, they got up quickly, Ash taking charge of the situation,

"Ok, girls, I need you to run back to the lab. You will be dry there." He says.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked him.

"I need to make sure that the others are okay." He then noticed that Serena and Chrissy were shivering, cold and wet from the constant downpour. He starts to take his vest off,

"Umm, Ash, what are you doing?" Chrissy asked, as Ash rested his vest around her shoulders, then takes his shirt off, and puts it around Serena's shoulders. Ash was left with just shorts and shoes on, now shirtless. The girls gawked at his bare body. Because Ash trained along side his pokémon, instead of just calling out instructions, so he was in good shape. He had the outline of a six-pack and his pecks bulged a bit, along with his biceps. The girls went crimson over his body, as Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Use the clothing as covering for you and your pokémon. I'll be back soon, I promise." He then runs off into the forest. The girls hear thunder boom in the sky, so they sprint back to the lab, where most of the kids were. The professor saw them come to the back door, so he gave them some warm, dry towels.

"Hey, Serena, Chrissy. Where is Ash?"

"Hey went off to find anyone that needed help in getting back to camp." Chrissy says

"That boy is so thoughtful."

"Yes, he sure is." The girls say dreamily, as the sigh in unison.

'Well Ash you certainly have been doing something right. I wish Gary was the same.' The professor thought to himself. Suddenly, Miette and Drew ran through the door, stole Serena and Chrissy's towels and tried to dry themselves off, though the towels were wet and cold now so it did nothing. Professor Oak gave them new towels, as he asked them, "Girls, where is Gary?"

"Gary is still out there. He hurt himself while he was trying to find a pokémon, and he couldn't walk. A boy with messy black hair is helping him back now." Miette said

'Ash!' Serena and Chrissy screamed in their minds. Ash was still out there, probably cold and wet, trying to help someone else back.

"Serena! Chrissy!" The girls turned around to find Red, Ritchie and Leaf running towards them, coming to a halt just in front of them, "Where is Ash?"

"I'm right here."

Everyone turns around to see Ash, carrying Gary over his shoulder. As Ash set Gary on one of the lounges and the professor puts a towel around him, Serena and Chrissy leap into Ash, pushing him up against the wall, "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" They yelled at him, before he started laughing. Puzzled, they glanced at him, as he said in reply,

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He asked, pouting and staring at them with puppy-dog eyes, as if mocking them. He then smiles, and envelopes them in a big hug.

"Um-mm A-Ash..." Serena says, as she and Chrissy look down at his body, as she was still shirtless. Thought the girls didn't get off him; if anything, they moved closer to him.

"Huh. What's going on, guys?" he said as he sat up from the lounge, "How did I get here?"

As the professor filled him in, Ash and the girls went over to where Red, Ritchie and Leaf were standing. Leaf saw him come over, and when he was closer to them, she embraced him, "Do you know how worried we were when Serena and Chrissy told us that you had run off."

Ash rubbed her hair, as she held onto him tightly, "it's ok I'm here now."

Professor Oak had just finished with Gary, when he called to all the kids, "Okay everyone, gather round. Lets find out which cabin are the winners." All the kids threw out a pokéball as the pokémon were released from them. "All right, let's see the Bulbasaur Cabin's pokémon." Six children went up to the front and showed off their pokémon. There was a Weedle, a Chatot, a Corsola, a Seel, a Rattata, and a Tepig. "This is a very good start, there are some rare pokémon in this group, like the Tepig. Next we have the Squirtle cabin and their pokémon." The Squirtle cabin marched up to the front and stood where the other cabin had moments beforehand. With them were a Piplup, a Geodude, a Pidgey, an Audino, a Litleo and a Ralts. They waved to the crowd, before turning to the professor. "These pokémon are very rare, very rare indeed. Good job, guys." As they bow they walk off back to the crowd, the professor continued, "Next, we have the Charmander cabin." The next cabin quickly went up the front with their pokémon. They had a Feebas, a Torchic, a Croagunk, a Smeargle, a Jigglypuff, and a Magikarp. After looking at their pokémon, he gave his opinion, "Good, very good. There were some rare pokémon out there, wasn't there? Next we have the Eevee cabin." Gary and his friends moved up to the front, acting quite cocky about their chances of winning. They send out their pokémon, an Elekid, a Charmander, a Spinarak, a Skitty, a Swirlix, and a Nidoran (female). "Wow, we might have our winners here. Now, last but not least, we have the Pikachu cabin." Ash and his friends walked up to the front, as Gary and his friends taunted Ash,

"You're going down!"

"You are a loser!"

"You stink" The boys said to Ash, Red and Ritchie

"You are ugly!"

"No one likes you!"

"I'm better looking than you!" The girls called out, taunting Serena, Leaf and Chrissy.

As the group stands at the front, everyone, except Ash, sends out a pokémon. Red sends out a Dratini, Leaf calls a Bulbasaur, Ritchie released a Charmander, Chrissy lifts up Popplio and Serena shows everyone Fennekin. "Well, well, well, I think everyone knows which group won." Gary's group stands up about to walk to the front, when the professor announces, "Team Pikachu!"

"What? Hey, Gramps! How come they won? Ashy-boy doesn't even have a pokémon." Everyone stares at Ash, who keeps quiet. The crowd of children started to shout. The professor clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"You have a point, Gary." He turns to Ash and his friends, "I'm truly sorry but your team is disqualified, meaning that Team Eevee is the winner." Gary and his friends walk forward a few paces before Ash starts to laugh,

"Hahahahahahaha!" Ash was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. A few moments later, he regains control, stands up, and stares Gary dead in the eyes, causing him to get nervous.

"Don't make assumptions, Gary. Here is my pokémon." Ash throws a pokéball into the air. When it opened, it revealed a green, bipedal, reptilian Pokémon. It possessed a large, round snout, triangular eyes, orange, circular ears similar to reptiles, and an orange lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, grey ridges covered the top of its head, and continued downwards to cover its neck as well. There was a triangular patch of orange on its underside. It had stubby, digit-less arms and short legs with two toes on each foot. It was a Bagon, and when it saw Ash it leaped at him, head first. Their heads collided, causing them both to fall over. They sat up, rubbing their heads, before staring at each other and then burst out laughing.

Everyone watched in amusement as the professor's jaw dropped, "That is a shiny Bagon! How did you get that?"

"It's a long story for another time." Ash answers politely.

"Well, it is official, Team Pikachu are the winners!" The crowd cheered for Ash and his friends, while Gary's cabin members, screamed out in horror of losing to 'losers'. Gary wouldn't accept defeat,

"You cheated! You could never beat us!"

Professor Oak was about to scold him, when Ash spoke up, "How would you know this, Gary? You have never seen us before, yet you taunt us, mock us, criticise us. How about you put your money where your mouth is, and show us that you are supposedly better than me. How about a battle tomorrow, before lunch?"

Professor Oak was in awe at how civilised and mature Ash was, "Sometimes I forget he is five years old." He said to himself.

Serena, Leaf and Chrissy were mesmerised by his words, 'Oh Ash, you are so awesome, and handsome, and kind, and so many other things.' The girls thought to themselves.

Gary wasn't backing down, "Fine. I'm going to win, anyways. Just don't chicken out, ok Ashy-Boy?"

"The only chicken I see is you." Ash retorts.

"Humph" Gary and his posse walk off, to the cabins, along with the rest of the campers. Soon, it was just Ash, and his friends left.

"I'm sorry about Gary, Ash. He never really changed, did he?"

"No he didn't"

"Anyway, here are your prises, along with the pokémon that you have befriended." The professor gave Ash six pokéballs, and then left to go do some work. As Ash and his friends got back into their cabin, Red asked Ash,

"How did you find that Bagon?"

Ash exhales, "Ok, this is what happened"

 _Flashback 30 minutes ago:_

Ash was running through the forest, as rain cascaded down his body. Lightning flashed above his head, soon followed by the crashing of thunder. Ash needed to find a pokémon fast. Suddenly he heard a whimper. Turning around, Ash sees a green pokémon under a small stone ledge made from an outcrop from a small rocky hill. It was alone and shivering. As Ash ran towards it, a boulder the size of a car wheel fell from the top of the hill, and rolled down, nearing the ledge and the pokémon. Ash wouldn't have gotten to it in time, so he threw a pokéball at it. The pokéball sucked the pokémon in, just before the rock smashed through the stone cover, turning it to rubble. The pokéball rattled for a few seconds before it clicked, signalling that the pokémon was captured. Ash walked over to the pokéball and sent out the pokémon, it looked at the rubble, thinking that, if it had not been for this boy, he would have been gone. It walked up to Ash and stared at him for a second, before nuzzling his leg. "Awe thanks." The boy said, when he heard a scream. Ash ran in the direction of the noise, Bagon following behind him. They reached a cliff, where Ash could make out the outline of a person, with a small yellow pokémon. They were at the edge, and were being attacked by a group of Spearow.

"Bagon, use **Headbutt** " Bagon charged at the birds and jumped, smashing into one of the Spearow's side, sending it crashing into the other two of its kind. They squawked at the newcomers, before taking flight, fleeing from the scene. "Good work, Bagon." Ash went to go check on the trainer and his pokémon. To his surprise it was Gary, and an Elekid. He was unconscious, but still breathing. Ash returned Bagon, grabbed the Elekid's pokéball and returned it, then picked Gary up and slung him over his shoulder before running back to the lab.

 _End of Flashback_

"Wow, that was amazing." Red answered as they opened the door, walked in and shut the door behind them. They walked over to the mat and sat down in a circle, as Ash laid the pokéballs before them. They each stared intently at the balls, wondering what was inside. After a few minutes of intense staring, Ash spoke up,

"How about we send the pokémon out before we choose, so that we know what pokémon there are in these pokéballs."

"Ok." Leaf said before grabbing one of the balls. Everyone followed suite, as Ash counted to three out loud,

"One...Two...Three!" He exclaimed as they all threw the pokéballs into the air. There was a glow of white, which died down a bit. As the light disappeared completely, six pokémon stood before them.

The first pokémon was a dinosaur. Its body was greyish-brown, with a lighter grey shade on its belly and lower jaw. The back came to a peaked hump, and the tail was short and pointed. It had tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white. The hind legs were more robust, and its feet feature three white claws and an adjoining rear claw; this fourth digit was stone colored. The front part of each leg also features two, armor-like plates, which were rectangular in shape. Spiky, white structures, similar to the primitive feathering on many dinosaurs, extend from the back of its neck. Its head was proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. It had two pointed teeth in the lower jaw, and the upper jaw featured tooth-like projections on either side, with a slightly decurved hook at the end. Their large white eyes are semicircular with a black border along the lower curve. Orange, triangular horn-like crests extended from above each eye and pointed away from the snout, and a similar projection jutted out of its tail. The pokémon roared, "Tyrunt!"

The next pokémon was a large, green, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright orange head was harder than rock and looked very rough. It had a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms were longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It had a thick, moderately sized tail and sharp claws on both its hands and feet. It also had tall, conical, orange spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It had a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, it had small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It had a series of white, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly. Opening its arms, it roared, even louder than the Tyrunt, "Druddigon!"

Next, there was another Fennekin, which sneezed, fire emitting from its ears.

The pokémon that was beside Fennekin turned out to be a small Eevee, who stood up and started to run around the room, weaving around the people and pokémon. She jumped on Pikachu, who had been sleeping since Ash had left this morning. When Pikachu saw Ash, he leaped over to him, landing on his shoulder, as Ash scratched his chin, causing Pikachu to purr.

Next, there was a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It had a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales covered its diamond-shaped belly, and there were several small holes in its body. Its short arms lacked fingers, while its feet had a single toenail each. It had a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel-boring machine. The pokémon yawned and opened his eyes, as if he had been asleep. The pokémon saw a bunch of humans in front of him, one that intrigued him. Walking up to the brown haired boy, he stared into his eyes before smiling and jumping onto his shoulder next to a Pikachu. "Larvitar!" it shouted.

This surprised Ritchie, though he liked the look of the pokémon. "Hello there." The pokémon, content with Ritchie's shoulder, fell asleep, while Sparky patted his head.

The last pokémon was an equine pokémon with yellow and blue flames forming its mane and tail. Its body was mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, grey hoof. It stamped its hoof and whinnied. It was a shiny Ponyta.

"Oh my Arceus, these pokémon are awesome!" Leaf squealed. Red was about to choose one of the pokémon, until Ash put an arm around his shoulder,

"Red, let the girls choose their pokémon first, then you can choose yours. I believe Ritchie has already chosen his, though." He said, watching as Larvitar started to squirm on the brown haired boy's shoulder. Ritchie lifted him up and held him in his arms.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep, Larvitar." Larvitar didn't need to be told twice, "You know, I think I'm going to name him. Let's see, what should your name be? Hmm... How about Cruise?" Larvitar thought for a moment, before smiling and cheering,

"Larvitar vi tar." It squeaked

"Well I choose the Ponyta." Leaf said, rushing over to it and patting its head. The horse seemed to like it as she nuzzled her hand as she rubbed her. "Awe, she likes me."

"Go on Serena, Chrissy, you can choose next." Ash said.

"Tha-thank yo-u Ash." They answered trying to conceal their blushes, having gone code red after his statement. Honestly, he was so well mannered; he could have passed for an adult.

"I like the Fennekin, though I know you have one Serena, so maybe I'll pick..." Chrissy was about to choose a different pokémon, when the Fennekin leaped into her arms, burying her head into Chrissy's chest. "Ok, I guess I choose Fennekin."

"I'll choose Eevee, then." Eevee's ears perked up as she heard her name. Turning, she eyes Serena up, before walking up to her and snuggling into her lap. "So cute!" She exclaimed.

Then it was Red's turn. Red instantly looks at the Druddigon, then walks towards it. The Druddigon didn't move a muscle, watching as the boy moved closer, "Hey there, Druddigon, would you like to join me on my quest to be the strongest ever?" Druddigon ponders this, before nodding in agreement and holding out his hand. Red immediately takes the offer, before sitting next to the pokémon.

"Cool, I wanted the Tyrunt in the first place, I can see he has a lot of potential, and lots of strength, even though he is still young." Tyrunt puffed out his chest proudly, happy that he was wanted and seen as having lots of potential. He moved towards Ash and licked his face, while Ash laughed, shouting that it tickled. Everyone chuckled and giggled at this, before starting to nod off. Finally it was just Ash, Serena and Chrissy still awake, attending to their new pokémon. Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's bed.

"Thank you Ash, for saving us from the rain, and for everything you have done for us." Serena said shyly, before giving Ash a hug, quickly letting go, so that Chrissy could hug him. Ash looked flustered, though shook it off.

"Th-thanks." He yawns, "Well I'm tired, we will probably have an early morning tomorrow, so I think we should get to sleep now. Goodnight girls." He says as he gets into bed.

"Goodnight, Ash"

'Love you.' they both said mentally, before getting into bed themselves. Ash was already fast asleep, so the girls had a quick chat, "We are so lucky that mum made us come here, and that Ash had come here."

"Yeah. Well I'm sleepy, and we don't have Fletchling here to wake us up, goodnight Serena." Chrissy said tiredly, before snuggling into her covers.

"Goodnight, Chrissy." Serena said as she fell asleep as well. As the girls slept, Ash opened his eyes and saw that everyone else was asleep. He walked over to the girl's bunk, bent over and kissed Serena on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Serena." He then climbed up onto the top bunk and kissed Chrissy as well, "Sweet dreams, Chrissy." Before he got down and got into bed.

 _End Flashback_

"That was the best 2 months of my life. I remember everything that we did together, like that food fight against the Eevee cabin and that one campfire where we saw Ho-Oh, fly across the sky." Ash said wistfully. He wished they could go back to those days, they held some of his best memories, along with his travels.

"I agree that was the most fun I have ever had, apart from our journey. I still can't believe that you remembered us after so long." Serena said

"Why wouldn't I? You two were my best friends, along with my pokémon, Red, Ritchie and Leaf. I myself consider you as family." He said. Serena and Chrissy's heartbeat raised a substantial amount, their faces turning bright red, as if they were on fire.

"I hate to break this up, but we're here." Chrissy said, as she, Serena and Ash crested a hill to find a quaint town, with roads, houses, gardens and parks scattered around the area. The forest surrounded the town and two large ranches could be seen at the top of the hill in Pallet Town. Ash breathed in the air, smiling as he did so.

"Home sweet home. Hey Pikachu we're finally back." Pikachu chanted at this, before hopping off Ash's shoulder and onto the ground, running at a fast pace. Ash took off after him, the girls following closely behind.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Slow down, Ash." Serena giggled as she ran. The three of them burst into laughter as they raced to Pallet Town, Ash's hometown. They were so close.

"Come on, last one there is a Slowpoke." Chrissy laughed, before sprinting off, along with Serena.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready." Ash complained before taking off after them. It was good to be home.


	2. Greetings and Meetings

Sup guys, its Pokemaster342 and I would like to thank all the people who told me about the formatting problem. It should be fixed, and I would also like to put a spotlight on MANbearPIG01 for helping with the OCs. Thanks, man, I really appreciated it. There may be some changes later on, but that's it for now. Thank you for reading my story and hopefully you like it. Please tell me what you think of the story, what you liked and didn't like about it, if there is anything that I should add, and if you would like to see more. I really value your opinions. Thanks again, peace out.

"Pokémon": normal speech

'Pokémon': normal thought

" **Pokémon** ": pokémon moves

" **Pokémon** ": Commentator

" _Pokémon_ ": Telepathy

" _ **Pokémon**_ ": legendary pokémon

 _ **Greetings and Meetings:**_

 _ **A**_ sh, Serena and Chrissy were running through Pallet Town, Ash pointing out all the different places that they saw on the way. A few minutes later Ash stopped outside a large house, though large didn't begin to describe it.

It was 3 storeys tall, at least, with large windows positioned around the walls. The walls were painted pearl-white, and the roof was a bright red colour, as if it had been soaked in tomato sauce. The wooden veranda was surrounded by a white railing and in front of the railing was a lush, green hedge. The front lawn, bordered by a long, white, wooden fence, was divided up into areas; to the left was a moderate-sized, healthy-looking garden, complete with berries bushes, fruit trees and vegetable patches, a large tree with ladder rungs going up the side of the trunk to the right, and a dirt path going down the center of the front lawn, extending from the veranda to the edge of the lawn.

A pokémon was rapidly sweeping the veranda with a broom. It was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that had a round, white body with a magenta dot in the middle. It had light pink arms and legs, which were connected to its body by magenta spheres. Its knees had small, white coverings. There were magenta pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its dark blue feet curled upward at the tips. Blue growths resembling clown hair extended from the sides of its pale pink head, and there were magenta circles on its cheeks. Its jaw was curved inwards, resembling the mouth of a wooden dummy. It was a Mr. Mime, and it was so occupied with the cleaning the veranda floor, that he didn't notice the three teenagers standing at the gate behind him. Ash quietly sneaked up the path, up the steps, and stood behind the barrier pokémon.

"Hey, Mimey!" Ash shouted, scaring the poor pokémon to the point that he jumped high into the air and grabbed the roof with invisible claws. Ash sweatdropped, "Sorry, Mimey, I didn't mean to scare you that much." He chuckled.

Mr. Mime got down from the ceiling, grabbed his broom and started to rage at Ash, "Mime Mr Mime Mime Mr. Mime!" He chanted angrily, waving the broom around, causing dust and other dirty particles to fall out from the bristles.

"Ok, I get it, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Mr. Mime calmed down after a moment, and then strangely, hugged Ash, a smile spread across his face.

"Mime Mr. Mime." He replied.

"The garden is looking awesome, Mimey." Ash said as the pokémon let go of him. Mr. Mime puffed his chest out in proudness; he had planted the garden about a year ago, and it always brought good, nutritious food to the table and was used in all of the pokémon food that was made. Ash was about to speak, when he heard someone clear their voice.

"Ahem, but I think we should be going now Ash we need to get to your house. Pikachu is probably waiting for us, wondering where we are." Chrissy said.

"Hmm, oh right, Mr. Mime meet Serena and Chrissy, Serena, Chrissy this is Mr. Mime, or Mimey. He is my mum's pokémon." He replied with a smirk on his face.

The shock was evident on the girl's faces, "Y-you mean thi-this is yo-your place." Serena stuttered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, wide enough to make her look like a Goldeen, a beautiful Goldeen.

"Yep this is my place, right Mimey?" He asked.

"Mime Mime!" Mr. Mime answered, while holding up a peace sign, closing one eye and smiling, all at the same time.

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion!" Chrissy shouted.

"No it's not a mansion, it's a ranch. My mum is a pokémon researcher, and keeps a lot of pokémon on the ranch behind the house, including all of my pokémon that I have caught over the years." He says. Serena's jaw dropped a couple more inches. Ash walked over, put his hand under her chin and closed her mouth. Serena looked up at him,

"Do you want to catch a Flygon with your mouth?" Serena pouted, and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Don't be mean, Ash." She giggled. Chrissy started to giggle as well. "Oh, so you think this is funny, do you? Fine, I'll just have to do this..." Serena stepped towards her sister, and started to tickle her under her arms.

"Sere-hahaha-Serena, please-hahaha sto-hahaha-stop, it-haha-hurts." Chrissy cried, tears of laughter falling from her cheeks.

"Do you yield?" Serena said

"Yes-hahaha I d-hahaha-do!" Serena stopped, smiling widely at the fact that she won. Chrissy was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Ash, seeing that the ordeal was finished stepped onto the veranda once more,

"Okay, now that that's over, shall we go inside?" The girls nodded blushing crimson red; Ash had just witnessed what just happened. The girls were so mortified, that they mentally slapped themselves for being so immature in front of their love interest.

Ash opened the front door and immediately got tackled by 3 people. Ash sweatdropped, as he looks at the girls who were on top of him, staring down at him with red cheeks and huge grins,

The first girl was a 15-year-old with dark blue eyes, dark blue hair, held up by yellow clips, and fair skin tone. She wore a pink skirt, black sleeveless vest, white under shirt, black socks and pink boots that went up to her knees. A white beanie, with a pink pokéball insignia on the front, sat on her head, hiding the top of her hair.

The second girl was a 16-year-old brunette, with long hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her attire included an orange sleeveless jacket, short black cycling shorts, orange trainers and a green bandana. Covering her hands were a pair of gloves, like Ash's, except instead of red and black, they were white and black.

The last girl was younger than the other two, about 14 years of age, (I know she is 8 in the anime but bare with me. There is a reason why she is 14 years old), with blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a brown t-shirt, a white skirt, pink shoes, and short black tights. A yellow satchel hung from around her neck, holding a small, brown mouse with a long tail, similar to an antenna, and a small green snake.

These three were Dawn, May and Bonnie, "Ash!" The three squealed, ecstatic to see that the raven-haired teen had arrived. They hugged him tightly, much to the dismay and anger of Serena and Chrissy.

"Jeez, girls, Ash-boy just got in the door, give him some breathing room." A voice called from across the room. Serena looked around the room, eyeing everything. They were amazed at how big the house was, along with how well presented it looked.

The roof was white, the walls cream, and the floor consisted of wooden floorboards. A large T.V. was mounted on the wall, above a cabinet with several draws. Another cabinet was placed between the entry to the hallway and the entry to the kitchen on the far side of the room. Portraits of people and pokémon were hanging on the walls and the windows let in lots of light, illuminating the whole house in brightness. A large, comfy looking lounge surrounded a coffee table in front of the T.V. and there were people sitting on it. A few of them got up to greet the newcomers, while others stayed on the lounge, watching the scene unfold before them. Those who had gotten up were Ash's mum, Delia, his brother, Red, Gary Oak and Brock.

"Ok girls, you can get off him now. Come on move along." Brock said lifting the girls of Ash, before hugging him himself, "It is good to see you, Ash."

"You to Brock, how's the gym going?"

"I handed the gym over to Forrest a few months ago."

"Is he doing a good job?"

"By good job, you mean beating me at everything. His Rhyperior is much stronger than he ever was thanks to all the training and classes he gets from Nurse Joy and her Latias. He keeps defeating me, even with Steelix's strength" Brock sighed.

Ash chuckled before turning to his mum, giving her a tight hug, before speaking, "Hey mum, how have you been? And is Pikachu here?"

"Good, it has been peaceful around here, except for the company provided by Red and the pokémon. And yes, Pikachu is here. He got here about ten minutes ago, so he went outside to play with all the pokémon." She said, as Mr. Mime walks through the doorway and sees the mud that trailed from Ash's shoes. The barrier pokémon goes on another rampage,

"Mime Mime Mr. Mime Mr. Mime!" It cried, while grabbing a mop, a water bucket, a rag, and some detergent out of nowhere and starts to swiftly clean up the mess. Everyone sweatdropped over the pokémon's obsessive need to keep everything neat and tidy. Not a minute later, the floor was so shiny; the light seemed to reflect of the floorboards, as if they were mirrors. Mr. Mime glared at Ash for a second, before walking back outside.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Some things will never change. Though I hope it stays that way: his cooking is as tasty as yours is, Brock. Come to think of it, with all the cleaning, cooking and helping the two of you do, you could be twins. Speaking of twins," Ash turns to his brother, staring into his eyes, as if he was trying to see into his soul. Red stares into his eyes as well, like it was a staring contest. No one gave an inch. Serena and Chrissy, confused about what was going, were about to speak, when there was a rush of movement. The two brothers had surged forward, tackling each other into a hug. As the two were embracing one another, Serena and Chrissy were observing the encounter. Red was only a few centimetres taller, though you couldn't really tell if they weren't standing next to each other. They heard a voice speak from the huddle,

"So Ash how was Kalos?" Red questioned. As a pokémon trainer, he wanted to go to Kalos with Ash, but had to stay, as he wanted to help his mum, while also learning more about how to raise a pokémon, so that it could someday reach its full potential. The lessons his mum had been giving him were most helpful, as, being a well-respected pokémon professor like herself; she didn't do things by the half.

"We can talk about that later. I need to introduce you to some friends of mine from Kalos, well two of them actually as I see the other two are already here. Guys, this is Serena and Chrissy Yvonne."

"Ash, we know who they are. Mum, Gary, Professor Oak and I know them from camp when we were younger, plus Clemont, Bonnie, Grace, Professor Sycamore, and Alexa know them personally."

"Wait, did you say, Grace and Professor Sycamore?" Chrissy asked, puzzled at how they knew her and Serena's parents.

"Yes he did." A cheerful voice boomed from the kitchen. A man with wavy black hair and a white lab coat on, was standing in the doorway, his arm around a woman with brown hair, both smiling and waving at the two girls, "Serena, Chrissy, it is nice to see you again, it has been to long."

Serena and Chrissy were astonished; their parents were here and they hadn't even told them that they were going to be here. They ran into their parent's open arms, embracing them in a group hug. Everyone was smiling at the confrontation between the family, until Grace looked up and beaconed Ash over. Confused, Ash cautiously walks towards Grace, following her into the kitchen. He finds the older woman leaning against the back wall, next to the back door, which led out to the ranch. She smiled at Ash,

"Thank you for allowing my daughters to go on that journey with you and for keeping them out of harms way, Ash I hope they weren't a burden for you. They can be troublesome at times."

"The girls were the ones looking after us. They were one of the reasons that kept me going on my journey."

'Interesting.' Grace thought to herself. "Still, I can't thank you enough. They have matured a lot since they left. All they used to do was fight, but now they seem to get along perfectly."

'You weren't outside before we came in, otherwise you would not have had to bite your words, but I don't care, they were the best thing to happen to me in Kalos.' He mentally said, before speaking aloud, "I can't take all the credit, you and the professor raised them to become the beautiful, intelligent and elegant girls they are today."

"Wow, Ash, I didn't know you thought so highly of them, maybe this is a sign from the heavens." She said. In all honesty, she actually was quite surprised that Ash had said that out loud, 'Maybe I have been looking at my future son-in-law for all this time. I certainly know that Serena and Chrissy have affections towards him, but I need to find out what he thinks of them in this case.' She thought, as she imagined what their future would be like.

She saw a framed picture. A man stood in the middle, smiling as his messy, raven black hair exploded in different directions. On his head was a Pikachu, healthy and energetic-looking. As it smiled at the camera, its paw was flashing a peace sign. In his arms, a small, baby girl, swaddled in a pink blanket, looked up into the man's eyes, reaching out as if she wanted a hug, a smile clearly evident on her face. On the man's shoulders, a young boy, about two or three years of age, with honey blonde hair, was laughing, his arms raised in the air above him, like he was on a roller coaster. A Pichu sat on the boy's head, mimicking his actions. Two people stood on either sides of the man, arms wrapped around him. On his left, was a woman that looked exactly like Serena, but older, though not that old, possibly in her mid twenties. On the other side of the man, was a woman that looked like Chrissy, but like Serena, she was in her mid twenties, as well. Grace smiled at the photo; seeing her children with the man they love brought a smile to her face. She took a step forward, reaching out to grab the photo. Suddenly, Grace feels a shake, as if an earthquake had hit. She broke out of her trance, as she hears a voice ask,

"Grace, are you okay?" It sounded like Ash's. She opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the ceiling. Ash was standing above her, a concerned look on her face. Grace slowly sat up, scratching her head in confusion.

"Ash, why am I on the floor?"

"I was trying to talk to you, when, for some reason, stepped towards me, and fell. I caught you just before you hit the ground. Do you remember anything?"

She remembered her dream, but didn't want to tell Ash about it; it was something she wanted to keep private, for the sake of her daughters, so she answered, "No, I don't remember a thing."

Somehow, Ash could tell she was lying to him, and hiding something, but he shook the thought off, realising it wasn't really that important. "Maybe you need some rest, you did have a long flight here from Kalos."

"I'm surprised you aren't tired yourself." She replied

"Well I'm used to long aeroplane flights. Let's get you to one of the guest rooms." He finished, helping her up and leaning her against his shoulder, as he helped her up the stairs. As he returned to the living room, everyone looked at him as he came in and sat on the lounge. Professor Sycamore spoke up,

"Hey Ash, where is Grace? Wasn't she with you a minute ago?" He asked.

"Grace was feeling jet lagged, which is normal after such a long trip, so I helped her to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs." He answered.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go see her." And with that, the professor stands up, walks out of the living room, and goes up the stairs. Everyone returns their gaze back to Ash,

"So Ash how was your journey around Kalos?" Delia asked,

"It was awesome. There were so many activities to participate in, like the Pokémon Summer Camp, which reminded me of the summer camp we were in when we were kids, the battle chateau, which I am now a Grand Duke as a result of defeating Diantha, and many other exciting events."

"How was the Kalos League, Ashy-boy?" Gary sniggered, thinking that Ash failed again.

"Well, now you are looking at the winner of the of the Kalos league." Just to prove his point Ash took his bag off his back, unzips it, and reaches inside to search for something. A moment later, he pulls his hand back out, and withdraws a trophy from the bag. He smirks at Gary, whose jaw was touching the ground.

"Wow, Ash. Congratulations." Dawn beamed, happy for her crush to have finally beaten a league.

"I agree; this is awesome." May exclaimed, for she was also happy for her love interest to finally win a league. They keep chatting for a couple hours, until Serena asks,

"Hey Ash where is the bathroom?" She says politely.

"Wow, I forgot to give you a tour of the house, sorry. Come on I'll show you around." As the two of them stand up, Chrissy also stands,

"Do you mind if I come along?" She questions.

"Not at all. Let's go." Ash shows them around the house. First, he showed them the first floor, which included the kitchen, the lab where his mum researches the pokémon, the pokémon's play room, where the pokémon have lots of toys to play with, while Delia was doing research on them or when they were bored, the laundry, and the bathroom, which Serena rushed into, causing Ash and Chrissy to wait outside, before continuing when she got out. Then he takes them to the next floor, which had five bedrooms, two more bathrooms, and a large walk-in wardrobe with all sorts of clothing, for guys and girls, all different sizes and styles. Ash had to drag the girls away, so that they couldn't try on every piece of clothing in the wardrobe. The final floor included the master bedroom, three more bedrooms, another two bathrooms, and Ash and Red's room. "Ok girls, I need to put this in my room. You are welcome to follow, if you want to that is."

The girl's faces turned red; being invited into their crushes room might not sound like much, but remember, he was everything to them. As they walked in, the girls were astonished at the state of the room. It was actually clean, but, being Ash, they thought it was going to be like a dump. Books were stacked neatly on the shelves, the desks were spotless, the floor had not one scrap of rubbish on it, the wardrobe was tidy, all the clothes hanging from coat hangers, and the walls were deprived of any marks or dirt. Ash was standing by the shelves, setting his trophy down on one of the compartments. As he turned and walked off, the girls stared at the shelf; medals, trophies, badges and many other valuable achievements covered the whole drawer. Ash had won more events than anyone they had ever known.

Something caught their eyes; a case of four badges, a golden trophy and a picture with Ash and six pokémon; a Tauros, a Lapras, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Charizard and Pikachu. Ash was holding the trophy in his hands, as he and his pokémon posed for the photo. At the bottom of the picture, a caption read, 'New champion of the Orange Islands'.

"You are the Orange Island champion!" Chrissy squealed, bewildered by the fact that Ash was an actual champion.

"But you said you have never beaten a league until Kalos." Serena queried

"That is true, the Orange Island isn't registered as an official league, but there has been some rumours that it will become official soon."

"So how come you didn't stay as champion?" Chrissy asked

"At the time, I still wanted to travel around, and I couldn't do that if I was champion. Plus I wouldn't have met up with you guys or half the people here. So I asked the former champion, Drake, to fill in for champion while I am gone." Serena and Chrissy were blown away by the maturity and common sense Ash was showing. Sometimes, Ash was way too intelligent for his own good; he could get any girl to fall for him, if he wanted to. "Anyway, let's go downstairs, I still haven't said hello to any of my pokémon yet." Ash concludes.

As the three walk past one of the rooms on the second floor, the door opens, and Grace and Professor Sycamore walk out, yawning and stretching their arms. Then they see Ash, Serena and Chrissy running down the stairs. "Hello, Ash, girls, where are you rushing off to?" Grace asked.

"Well, I still haven't said hello to my pokémon yet, so we were going to get everyone and go out to the ranch out the back. Do you want to join us? Ash answered politely.

"Sure we would love to join you." Grace said, as the professor, as fast as lightning, ran back into the bedroom. Not a second later, he bolts out and stops in front of the group. He was holding a clipboard, a pen, a video camera, a microphone, a set of headphones and an amplifier.

"Come on everyone, let's go." He booms in delight. The others sweatdrop at his actions,

"I've never seen him this excited before." Serena comments.

"I remember one time, Professor Oak had come over to talk to my mum about something he was researching, and he saw me walk in with Bagon. I was covered in bruises and cuts, as I had jumped off a cliff with a makeshift hang glider made out of bed sheets."

"You did what?" the three girls scream.

"Well Bagon have a rite of passage that, when they are of a certain age, must jump off a cliff. My Bagon was different, as he was scared and didn't want to jump off. So I told him I would do it with him. We jumped and jumped until the hang glider broke. The funny thing was that it worked, well, it did until the right wing was ripped to shreds when I flew too close to a low hanging tree branch and it cut the fabric."

Serena and Chrissy were astounded by what Ash had just told them. The lengths Ash was willing to go to help a friend in need. Grace was surprised as well, 'Arceus knows how brave this boy is.' She thought.

"Well, let's go find the others and go see my pokémon." The others were in the lounge room still. "Hey everyone, we are going outside to go see the pokémon. Who wants to come with us?" There was a chant of agreement, mainly from Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore, Bonnie, Max and Alexa. As they walk through the kitchen, everyone who had seen Ash's pokémon react to seeing Ash knew to brace themselves. Ash opened the door and stepped outside, the others following close behind.

From out the front of the property, the house looked big. Inside, it looked ginormous, but out the back, where the pokémon were looked after and sheltered was larger than the whole of Pallet Town, though wasn't as big as Professor Oak's lab was. As everyone gathered around each other, Professor Sycamore, Grace, Serena, Chrissy, Clemont, Bonnie, and Alexa were all astonished at the vast size of the ranch, which accumulated to be larger than a city in the least. Forests, mountainous areas, volcanoes, a large cave system, lakes, and large meadowy plains covered the land. The group gathered on one of the larger grasslands, where they were all turning in circles, trying to grasp the full extent of the scene.

"Okay, how big is this place?" Chrissy squeaked out, surprised by the sheer enormity of the ranch, her jaw lying on the floor.

"About 100 hectares, give or take." Ash says as he sees Pikachu talking to a Bulbasaur, his Bulbasaur. "Hey Pikachu, Bulbasaur." Ash calls out. The two pokémon turn to him and bound over to where he was standing. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, as Bulbasaur leaped into his chest, Ash managing to catch him just before the pokémon made contact with his chest. "How are you doing, buddy?" Ash asked the grass type.

"Bulba saur Bulbasaur saur Bulbasaur." It chanted happily. Ash set him down, before turning his head to face Pikachu.

"So buddy, how does it feel to be back hom-" Ash started before the ground started to rumble.

"Is that an earthquake?" Grace shouted over the noise, covering her ears, while trying to keep her balance. Suddenly, a stampede of Tauros came over a small hill, running straight at Ash.

"Ash, look out!" Serena, Chrissy, May and Dawn try to shout, but it was too late. The bull pokémon ran straight into Ash. The girls were extremely worried and concerned for Ash, as he would have been hurt by the encounter. But for some reason, instead of shouts of pain, they heard laughter; the Tauros were licking Ash.

"Hey I want to be licked by Tauros". Bonnie cried, as she runs into the pile and starts to laugh as the bulls lick her. "It tickles so much!" She squeals in delight.

"Bonnie, get out of there, Aipom arm go." Clemont ordered, as a purple arm with three white appendages protruding from the point, extended from the back of backpack, makes its way towards the stack of Tauros, and pulls Bonnie out. The arm sets her down next to Clemont, pats her head, and then returns to the bag. Bonnie pouted, crossing her arms in the process.

"But I want to be licked by Tauros." She moaned.

"Just stand still and wait for a minute or two for Ash to get out." After a moment the pokémon finally let him go. When they did though, he was covered in slimey saliva.

"Well that went better than last time." Ash said as he dries himself off with a towel that Red had already gotten, as if he knew what was going to happen. "Last time, they broke the fence, and Pikachu and I had to mend it ourselves; it took a couple hours for us to finally finish fixing the fence." He chuckled. "Okay, everyone brace yourselves, this is going to get nasty." Ash turns around. Putting his thumb and index finger in his mouth, he lets loose a loud whistle.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, a loud roar called, the sound waves rolling across the landscape. From every direction, pokémon swarmed towards the clearing. The first pokémon to reach the trainer resembled a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur or a lizard. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protruded from its head. Curled leaf-like growths, which seemed to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprouted in a ring around its neck, and it had red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a short, pointed tail. There was one large toenail on each of its four feet. It slammed into Ash knocking him off his feet. "Bay, Bayleef Bay Bay!" it called, nuzzling her trainer's chest and head.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed. Bayleef seemed to hear her, as she looked over and saw a group of people. She stared at the girls intensely, before getting off of Ash and standing in between the girls and Ash, wanting to keep him for herself. Ash realised what she was doing and got up, putting a hand on the pokémon's head.

"It's okay, Bayleef, these are my friends. They wanted to meet everyone."

Ash turns around, so that he could view his pokémon. The others, especially the two professors, Bonnie, Max and Gary, were staring at the large group of pokémon in front of them.

There was a Charizard, a Kingler, a Muk, a Snorlax, a Heracross, a Quliava, a Totodile, a Noctowl, a Donphan, a Swellow, a Sceptile, a Corphish, a Torkoal, a Glalie, a Staraptor, a Torterra, an Infernape, a Buizel, a Gliscor, a Gible, an female Unfezant, an Oshawatt, a Pignite, a Snivy, a Scraggy, a Leavanny, a Palpitoad, a Boldore, a Krookodile, which for some strange reason was wearing a pair of black and red sunglasses, a Butterfree, a Pidgeot, a Squirtle, a Lapras and a Primeape, with a P1 champion belt around its body.

The professors were writing down note after note about the pokémon in front of them. Gary, being Gary, asked in a mocking tone, "They're alright, I guess. But what pokémon did you catch in Kalos?"

"Well, since you asked so politely, I just might do so." Ash retorted. He grabs several pokéballs from his hip, and throws them into the air, as they released their contents. The crowd gazed upon the forms that were revealed from inside the balls, everyone, except for Chrissy, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont, who had been on the journey with Ash, and Delia, who talked to Ash whenever she could, were wide eyed at the pokémon that had appeared before them. There was a Greninja, a Talonflame, a Noivern, a Hawlucha, a Goodra, a Lucario, a Tyrantrum, and a shiny Salamence. They tilted their heads towards the sky, and roared, Salamence and Tyrantrum shooting **Flamethrowers** into the air. This caused a chain reaction, as the other pokémon started to mimic their actions; some roaring, while others shooting flames skyward.

"Hey Ash, aren't you forgetting someone?" Serena asked, as realisation dawned on Ash's face,

"Right, thanks for reminding me, go pokéball." From the pokéball, an Eevee came forth, swivelling its head from side to side, before finally spotting Ash. He leaped into the trainer's arms, and snuggled into his chest. "Hey, Eevee, how are you doing."

"Eevee!" He cheered, before jumping back onto the ground and running over to the group of pokémon, with Pikachu following him. The Kalos team walked over to the group, as Tyrantrum, Salamence and Lucario introduced them to the rest of the pokémon. Bayleef lumbered over and stood next to Bulbasaur, before starting a conversation with him, and the thirty odd Tauros ran into the huddle as well. All of Ash's pokémon together, as one large family, bring a smile to his face; they had all trained so hard, relentlessly. Now it had paid off.

"What the, is that your Bagon, Tyrunt, Froakie, and Riolu from camp, when we were younger?" Red asked.

"Yeah, they, along with everyone else, have come so far since back then, haven't we guys?" The pokémon all cheered, before returning to their conversations. "You guys can send out your pokémon as well, if you want to." Ash said before walking running over to his pokémon.

"Alright then, come on out, guys." Red yelled, throwing multiple pokéballs into the air, releasing a shiny Druddigon, a Charizard, an Arcanine, a Dragonair, a Nidoking, and a Gyarados. He then went inside and grabbed the rest of his pokéballs and threw them out as well. Watching the many white forms take shape was an amazing sight. When the light ceased, before them stood a Raichu, a Pidgeot, a Beedrill, and an Aerodactyl. The other's grin widely, before grabbing their own pokéballs, and throwing them across the plain. From Misty; a Psyduck, a Gyarados, an Azurill, a Staramie, a Horsea, and a Corsola were released, landing in one of the lakes; a Croagunk, a Steelix, a Geodude, a Crobat, a Forretress, and a Sudowoodo came from Brock's pokéballs, either saluting him or walking off to the other pokémon; Gary released an Electivire, an Umbreon, an Arcanine, a Blastoise, a Nidoking, and a Scizor, which all roared loudly upon being released; May revealed her Blaziken, Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Glaceon onto the plain next to Ash's pokémon; followed by Dawn's Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quliava, and Togekiss; next was Serena and Chrissy's pokémon, which were Chu the Pikachu, Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham, and Brionne, Braixen, and Absol, respectively; and finally came Clermont's pokémon, which were his Heliolisk, Bunnelby, Magnemite, Magneton, Chespin and Luxray. Dedenne hopped out of Bonnie's bag and ran to Pikachu.

"So many wonderful pokémon. This could be amazing for my research." Professor Oak exclaimed, as Professor Sycamore wrote down notes, and Alexa took a video of the scene. Professor Oak turned to Ash, "Is there anymore secrets that you are hiding, Ash?"

"Well, maybe..." Ash replied, hesitantly, not really wanting to show it. Luckily for him, his Charizard roared at Red's Charizard, before embracing him in a hug. Red's Charizard would act like the older brother to the younger dragon, as Ash's Charizard was found by Ash as a young Charmander, and, at the time, Red's Charizard was a Charmeleon, so he was dubbed as the older brother.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Alexa said, recording the spectacle with her camera. Her Helioptile chirped from her shoulder, then jumped off of her and landing on the ground, scuttling over to the large group of pokémon.

What really caught everyone's attention was Pikachu. He was surrounded by Dawn's Buneary, May's Glaceon, and Serena's Pikachu, Chu. He looked embarrassed; his cheeks were a darker red than usual, and he was scratching the back of his head, like Ash did when he was embarrassed.

"Well, Ash, your Pikachu seems to be a notorious ladies man..." Grace observed, as she turned around and saw Ash surrounded by Serena, Chrissy, Dawn and May.

"Wow, Ash, I didn't know you had so many pokémon." Dawn proclaimed, stars in her eyes, rosy red cheeks and a large smile plastered on her face.

"I know right, they are awesome." Chrissy added, acting like Dawn was. The four girls continued to compliment the raven-haired trainer, as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, like Pikachu was before.

"Like trainer, like pokémon." Grace said to herself, giggling at their plight. Everyone stayed outside for a while, playing with the pokémon and talking between one another. A couple hours later, Delia came out with platefuls of food, which she set down on a long table, next to the lake. Mr. Mime used **Psychic** to lift up all the pokémon food bowls, and set them down on the grass, the smallest bowls were the size of a dinner plate, while the largest, for Snorlax, would of been able to fit a small car into it. Delia called out to the crowd of people and pokémon,

"Dinner is served, everyone, bon appetite." Everyone came running towards the table. Snorlax had somehow got their first before any one else, and started to eat all his food. By the time everyone had sat down at the table, Snorlax's bowl was completely empty, licked clean from any crumb that may have escaped the sleeping pokémon's massive mouth. Content with the food that filled his stomach, Snorlax yawned and fell onto his back, overcome by sleepy thoughts. Yawning once more, he stretched his arms above his head, before falling to sleep, everyone sweatdropping at the pokémon's obsession of sleep.

"Well, I guess we should start eating, shall we?" Delia commented and started putting food on her plate, causing everyone to quickly grab any food they could get their hands on. As everyone finished grabbing their food, Ash finally reached over to the get some food, having waited for everyone else had gotten their food, before getting his.

"Since when have you had table manners, Ashy-boy?" Gary gawked.

"Well, it started in Hoenn, May showed me what I should act like when around a woman, I honed them in Sinnoh, with the help of Dawn, and I perfected them in Kalos, thanks to Serena and Chrissy." He said, as everyone stared at the four girls, wondering how they could turn an all out eating machine, to the well-mannered teenaged boy, who was actually using a knife and fork to eat, instead of his hands. The girls flushed red from the attention, and stared down at their plates in embarrassment.

After a while, everyone stopped gawking at Ash and the four girls, and started to eat their, now cold, food. Soon after that, everyone was finished, and were conversing between themselves, "So Ash what are you planning to do next?" Delia asked. The girls were hopeful that he would be doing something that they could do with him, and spend some time with him, preferably alone. Ash thought for a moment before answering,

"I have no clue, I will probably stay here for awhile, until I figure out what I want to do next. Is that alright with you, mum?" He responded, noticing the girl's faces light up as he said this, but acted like he didn't see it.

"That is fine, sweetheart, it will be nice to have some company around the house."

Red and Mr. Mime looked offended, "What am I, chopped liver?" "Mime Mr. Mime ime?"

"I'm sorry Red, Mimey, I didn't mean to offend you. But I know for a fact that you two are happy that he will be staying here for a change."

"Yeah, you're right." "Mr. Mime."

"Then it's settled, I'm staying here." He shouted, startling the people around him. "Sorry about that." He says, as Brock calms down from almost jumping out of his skin, a piece of bread sticking out from his mouth.

A few hours later, everyone was inside, and getting ready for bed, as it was quite late at night. Those who were still up, which was Ash, Dawn, May, Red, Chrissy and Serena, were watching a late night comedy movie, called Mudbray (Jackass). When it was finally over, Ash looked around to see Serena and Chrissy, one on either side of him, leaning on his shoulders, May's head on his lap, and Dawn's head lying on his chest. All four of them were fast asleep. Red turned the T.V. off and turned around. He saw the girls lying on top of Ash and chuckled at his predicament, before walking up the stairs to go to their room to sleep. Ash sighed before picking the girls up, easily, mind you, and carried them to their rooms. As he lay each one down on their beds, he tucked them in, and kissed them on their foreheads,

"Sweet dreams, girls. Thank you for being in my life." He whispered, before walking to the door and closing it, not witnessing the girls smiling in their sleep.

Ash made his way upstairs, and into his room. His brother was already sound asleep, baffling Ash, before he shook it off, smiling, 'I swear, he is going to turn into a Snorlax one of these days.' He thought, as he got dressed for bed. As he slipped under the sheets, his mind wondered to the four girls, Arceus above, they were perfect. As his mind wondered, his drowsiness took over, pulling him into a deep sleep.

 _Ash's Dreamscape:_

"Whoa." Ash was standing in a large room; well, room didn't describe it properly. It was much larger than the Silph company building, much larger, and almost ten times as wide. The walls, lit by torchlight, were pearl white, and decorated in mosaics, forming pictures of all the legendary and mythical pokémon alive. The roof, which slanted upwards was made of glass; so you could see stars and planets, was held upright by tall, cylindrical columns, forming arches as they reached the roof. The floor was made of polished granite, smooth and shiny. Before him, a long marble table, surrounded by what looked a lot like thrones; each seemed to be coloured differently to represent a different legendary or mythical pokémon, stretched for at least a couple hundred metres, before ending at a platform, elevated from the rest of the room, stairs leading to the large platinum throne, that sat atop of the platform. This place was beautiful.

"Where am I?"

" _ **You are in the Hall of Legends, Chosen One.**_ " A voice boomed across the room. A bright light illuminated the whole room, causing Ash to cover his eyes to shield the brightness. When the light dissipated, the large throne that was on the platform was no longer empty. There was now a large pokémon sitting on it. It was a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a grey, vertically striated underside. The striated pattern had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet were tipped with golden hooves. Its long mane jutted away from its head, and its face was grey, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold colouration on its head, and ears that pointed upwards. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions on each side, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was coloured white, like much of its body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which kept changing colours every time it blinked. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated grey of its underbelly resumed past its waist. Its limbs had grey undersides and extrusions at the tops of its legs. Its tail was fairly like its mane in shape and colouration. It was Arceus, creator of the Universe, divine lord of the pokémon world. He lay majestically upon his throne, head raised in the air, while looking down on the newcomer.

Ash bowed before the large pokémon, "Lord Arceus." He said, head lowered to the ground.

" _ **Please rise, Chosen One, we have much to discuss.**_ " The deity said.

"Is there a reason for summoning me, Lord Arceus?"

" _ **Yes, there is, and it is something that I need to inform you of**_."

"Okay, what may this request be, Arceus? I will always be willing to go the lengths for anyone who is in need of my help." Ash says, gaining more respect from Arceus for his statement. Arceus takes a deep breath, before starting,

" _ **Chosen One, in the future, I foresee an event that could end all life as we know it, if it is not combatted. This danger is inevitable, unless stopped by someone of a hero's blood, along with his pokémon. This hero is the only one capable of saving the world from this disaster, and this person is you.**_ " Arceus takes another breath, " _ **I also foresee a tournament, which will be held in 5 years time. You will need to attend to this tournament, to test your strength and finesse at. But during this 5 year duration leading up to the tournament, you must train harder than ever before, without distraction or human interaction.**_ " Arceus let that sink in.

Realisation dawned on Ash, "I won't be able to contact anyone for 5 years." He said quietly

" _ **I am sorry, Chosen One, but it must be done. I have already found training sites in each region, of which you will alternate between, plus a main site, for which you will commonly use as headquarters. These places are; Cerulean Cave in Kanto, Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago, Mount Ember in the Sevii Islands, Mount Quena in Johto, Mirage Mountain in Hoenn, Stark Mountain in Sinnoh, Giant Chasm in Unova, the Deserted Island in the Decalore Islands, the Unknown Dungeon in Kalos, and Clawed Hill in Alola. Your headquarters will be at the summit of Mount Silver. These places are recorded to be the most dangerous and isolated places in the world, so you will have no trouble training at an intense level. But, you will also need to travel around the world to catch more pokémon, accomplish missions that I, or one of the other legendries, give you, and to train your aura powers. You do know about your aura, don't you?**_ "

" _I do, my lord_ ," Ash spoke, telepathically to the legendary, " _But know one knows, and I hope it can stay that way. I have had some close calls, like in Sinnoh, when I had to find that wild Riolu, and when I had to heal Mew in the Tree of Beginning. Fortunately, I have been lucky enough to have not been noticed._ "

" _ **Very well,**_ " Arceus chuckles, " _ **You will be able to master it with the help of you Lucario, as well as a second pokémon that I assume you will be aware of,**_ " Arceus inclines his head, towards the roof, before shouting, " _ **Come forth!**_ "

A large, purple portal opened, and a pokémon flies through the opening. The pokémon was a bipedal, humanoid creature with feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On the top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. There were three digits on each hand and its feet had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but narrows before ending at a small bulb. It floated over to Arceus, bowing his head to the deity, " _ **Greetings, Lord Arceus.**_ " He says, before turning to Ash,

" _ **Hello, Ash, long time, no see.**_ " Judging by the masculine voice, Ash knew that this Mewtwo was the one he helped in Johto, not the female Mewtwo from Unova.

"It has Mewtwo, I hope you have been well."

" _ **I have, so has Arceus filled you in on the situation?**_ "

" _ **He knows all that I have known, Mewtwo.**_ " Arceus commented, " _ **Are there any questions that you have for me Ash?**_ "

"Yes I have a few; who, out of all my pokémon, should I take with me, where shall I go in the beginning, and when will I start?"

" _ **Firstly, you will be able to take all your pokémon with you. I have granted your pokédex with the ability to carry as many pokémon as you want, without a limit, but after you have mastered your aura training, if you are away from your training sites, you will be able to summon the pokémon's pokéballs, wherever you go. Secondly, when you are ready to leave, Mewtwo will take you to Mount Silver, to start your training. And thirdly, you will start as soon as you wake up. Anything else?**_ "

"No, my lord. I hope I can make you proud." He says before he and Mewtwo disappear, leaving Arceus alone in the great hall,

" _ **You already have, Chosen One.**_ " He says, before staring up at the stars above him.

 _Reality:_

Ash opens his eyes, slowly, light seeping in through the window. He blinks a couple times, before sitting up. He looked around, and saw that he was in his room, still in bed. Red was still asleep, silently snoring. "It was all just a strange dream, but then why do I remember it so vividly?" he says.

" _ **Maybe because it wasn't a dream.**_ "

Ash almost hit the roof. Mewtwo was sitting at the end of his bed, smirking. Ash pauses, as he thinks over what had happened while he was asleep. A moment later, he makes a statement, "Let me get ready, gather my pokémon, and say goodbye to everyone before we leave, ok Mewtwo?"

"Ok, but remember, no one is allowed to accompany us, or allowed to contact us, or know what we are doing, or..."

"Ok, I get, Arceus wants this to be confidential. Jeez, stop nagging me, I don't need to mums." Ash complained. Mewtwo smiled.

Ash slipped out of bed, tiptoed past Red's bed, as he was still sleeping, and out the door. He walks down the hallway, and the first set of stairs. As he reaches the second floor, he creeps into the walk-in wardrobe, and grabs a hoodie, a vest, an undershirt, a pair of jeans, several pairs of underpants (his mum would never let him go out on a journey without at least three pairs of underwear), a pair of socks, his joggers, and his baseball hat. Now fully dressed, he runs down the last flight of stairs, seizes his bag from the lounge room coffee table, and stuffs the spare clothes into the bag. As he reaches the lab, he takes all his pokéballs and his pokédex, which was updating something, and walks out to the ranch. The morning air was cold, and there was a slight breeze. He finds all his pokémon sleeping on the grass, Pikachu already awake and playing with Eevee, as he was too excited to go to sleep. The two pokémon see Ash standing there, with everyone's pokéballs piled in his arms. Pikachu's instincts kicked in, knowing whatever was about to happen would change their lives forever.

Ash sets down the pokéballs, puts his fingers to his lips and whistles. All the pokémon wake up, see Ash and give him their full attention, "Ok, everyone, listen up. We have work to do."

By the time everyone else was awake, Ash had eaten breakfast, fed all his pokémon, and returned them to their pokéballs, gotten everything he needed and packed it into his bag and brushed his teeth. When they all walked downstairs, they were surprised to see Ash, fully dressed and packed, with Pikachu on his shoulder, as if he was going out. He was watching a battle on the T.V., while drinking some hot chocolate, and conversing with a strange grey and purple pokémon, that most of them hadn't seen before. Those that had, which were Misty and Brock, had wide eyes and their jaws on the floor.

"I just don't know how to t-" Ash was saying, before noticing that the others had finally come downstairs, "Good morning, guys"

"Is that Mewtwo?" Brock said, making, Professor Sycamore, Professor Oak, and Delia take note pads out of thin air, and start jotting down notes and photos.

" _ **Hello, Misty, Brock. It has been a while.**_ "

"Did that pokémon just speak?" May asked.

"It is called telepathy, it is the communication of thoughts or ideas by means other than the known senses. Such pokémon as Beheeyem, Medicham, Gardevoir and Lucario can speak telepathically, as well as all legendries." Ash recited, causing everyone to gawk at the fact that Ash had just said something intelligent, as the three professors kept writing down notes. Though there was something wrong, and someone had picked up on it,

"Hey Ash, why is your bag packed?" Red asked.

Ash looks at both Mewtwo and Pikachu, who both nod. He then took a deep breath, before opening his mouth, "I'm leaving for a while." This caused an uproar of questions and comments, most of which were about going with him.

"Where are you going, Ashy-Boy?" Gary asked

"What will you be doing?" Delia questioned

"Can I come with you?" May queries, with Serena, Dawn and Chrissy all nodding their heads in agreement.

"First off, no one is allowed to know where I am going, know what I'm doing or allowed to join me. Everything I am about to do is confidential, and I have Mewtwo as my witness." Everyone stares at Mewtwo, who nods.

"But then why are you doing it?" Chrissy says.

"Again, I can't answer that question, but I will say that it is for a good cause."

"Then here is something to remember me by." Dawn says. She walks up to him, grabs his hand and gives him a ribbon. "This was my first ever ribbon, please don't forget us." Dawn moves closer to him, and pecks him on the cheek, both of them going red. When she had finished, May walked up to him and gives him a ribbon as well,

"Here is my first contest ribbon, please keep it for good luck." She whispers, as she also gives him a kiss.

"And here, have these blue and pink ribbons, the ones you gave us in Coumarine City." Serena as she and Chrissy come up and kiss Ash, one on each cheek, making his already red face turn crimson. Ash was frozen, unable to register what had just happened. Everyone else was either, gawking, giggling or smiling, despite the situation at hand.

"Pikapi Pika chu Pichu" Pikachu said, as it waved its paw in front of Ash's face, causing him to come back to reality.

"Thanks buddy." He replied, rubbing behind Pikachu's ear. Pikachu coos in delight.

" _ **Ash, we must be leaving.**_ " Mewtwo says, as everybody comes to terms with what was about to happen.

"Ok, Mewtwo just let me say my goodbyes." He replies, as he walks around room to where Brock was standing. He shakes his hand, "I'll miss you, Brock."

"I'll miss you too, Ash." Was Brock's answer, shaking his hand as well. Ash then moved on to Misty.

"We will see each other again, don't worry." Ash says gently, giving Misty a friendly hug, which she returned.

"We will meet again." She replies. After releasing him, Ash moves onto the next person, and repeats this process, until there were only six people left,

"Mum, Red, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He says, embracing them.

"We know you will, Bro." Red replied.

"I'm so proud of you Ash," she says, as they finish the hug, "But remember to pack clean und-"

"I know, mum. Arceus above, you're almost as bad as Mewtwo." He groans, making Mewtwo and Delia, smile in victory. Finally, Ash turns to the four girls, all of who had tears threatening to fall down their rosy red cheeks.

"Serena, May, Dawn and Chrissy," each girl blushed as the heard him say their name, "You four have kept me going my whole life, from meeting Serena and Chrissy at the Pokémon Summer School, to meeting May, to meeting Dawn, and then to reuniting with Serena and Chrissy in Kalos, you have been my biggest inspiration. For that, I thank you." Then Ash did something that he had never done in public before, and something that the others thought that they would never see as long as they lived; he kissed May on the lips. Their soft lips collided. May was shocked at first, before melting into the kiss. A brief moment later, the kiss ended, as Ash also did the same with Dawn, and Serena. Once Ash had finished with Serena, who looked like she was about to faint, he moved towards Chrissy. Before Ash could do anything, Chrissy rushed forwards, and crashed into him, as their lips touched. The kiss was a passionate one, and took a while for it to end. When it did, Chrissy had a blissful look on her face, as if she was daydreaming.

'I wonder how many grandchildren I will have.' Delia thought, as she suppressed her giggles, 'It doesn't matter, though; I will love them all.'

" _ **Ash, it is time to leave.**_ " Mewtwo reminded Ash, who nods in acknowledgement.

"Ok, Mewtwo, I'm ready. Let's do this." Ash replies, as he, Mewtwo and Pikachu glow for a second before disappearing in a bright, pink flash. Everyone looked dejectedly at the spot where the trainer had stood seconds before. Well, all except the girls, who were still in their own little worlds.

"He kisses like an angel." May mumbled

"It felt amazing." Were the words that came out of Dawn's mouth.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud" Chrissy sighed

"Where did he learn to kiss like that?" Serena questioned. Then all of a sudden, the girls squealed out in happiness and joy. Then reality sunk in, "We will never see him again."

"No need to worry Serena. We will find him." Dawn said, putting an arm around the girl.

"I wonder where he is now..." Chrissy said.

 _Mt Silver Summit_

A bright glow bathed the rocky landscape, before dying out, revealing a boy, a Pikachu and a Mewtwo. "Ok Mewtwo, first things first. When do we start this aura training?"

Mewtwo smiled. This was going to be a fun 5 years.

/tmp/uploads/FF_8900465_ Created by Cooper Wallis on 4/4/17 Page 19 of 19


	3. The Return of a Legend

**_Chapter 3_**

Sup everyone, sorry for the long time it took me to update. First my computer broke, and then I went away, plus I was busy moving into my new house. Anyway here is chapter 3. Thanks for being so patient, and hopefully it has paid off. See ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. If I did, Ash would retain his knowledge of pokémon every series (Anyone else notice that he always has to open his pokédex when finding a pokémon, even if he has seen it in other series. Or is it just me?).

"Pokémon": normal speech

'Pokémon': normal thought

" **Pokémon** ": pokémon moves

" **Pokémon** ": Commentator

" _Pokémon_ ": Telepathy

"Pokémon": pokémon speech

'Pokémon': pokémon thought

" ** _Pokémon_** ": legendary pokémon

 ** _The Return Of The Legend_**

 ** _Five Years Later:_**

Between the Kanto and Johto regions, stood a tall mountain, it's weather harsh and hazardous. Many dangerous pokémon, such as Tyranitar, Steelix and Ursaring, called the many caves and caverns that inhabited this place, home. To dare to go near it would be unwise, but to even attempt to climb the mountain was like signing your death sentence. The landscape was treacherous, full of large rock landforms, multiple, snow covered shrubs and trees, and frozen ponds, large enough to fit a couple Gyarados. This mountain was known as Mount Silver and it was one of the most dangerous places on the face of the planet. No human would be able to climb its cliff face.

Though one man was able to scale the perilous obstacle, one man who was strong enough to be able to withstand the cold, ferocious elements. He was one of the strongest, if not, the strongest man to have ever lived.

This man was meditating at the summit of Mt. Silver, wearing nothing but sweat pants, and a blue and white baseball cap. His toned muscles and rock hard abs shrugged off any cold temperatures, his raven-black hair covered with flecks of snow, as it blew wildly in the heavy winds. His eyes were closed, his head lowered, sitting calmly and quietly, even though the wind was strong enough and fast enough to push a small child or Pokémon off the mountain's edge, if they weren't careful. He was about six feet and two inches tall.

As the man meditated, he sensed multiple aura signatures sneaking up on him, each signature emanating from a different direction. The man smiled to himself.

Suddenly, a light blue sphere shot out from behind one of the many rock formations that covered the area. The black haired man acrobatically flipped over the speeding ball of energy, before landing, gracefully, a few feet away from his original position. He lifted his head, just in time to see the sphere collide with a large rock pillar, obliterating it, leaving nothing but rubble.

The man turned his head to look at the area that the attack had come from, and as he did so, a lightning bolt streaked out from a nearby mound of snow and towards the man's back. Quickly, the man cartwheeled to the right, dodging the incoming strike. The lightning bolt struck the ground where the man had been standing, scorching the earth.

As the man straightened, purple bullets emerged from behind a shrub. The attack shot towards the man at a swift speed, and exploded close to the man. The impact kicked up a storm of dirt, snow, dust, rocks and other debris, shrouding the man from his would-be attackers in a cover of dirt and other materials.

Three figures stepped out from behind their hidden locations. The first was a bipedal, canine-like pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It had cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It had a tail of medium length, the same blue color as its thighs. It walked on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had four small black appendages on its head.

The second figure was a short, chubby rodent pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There were pouches on its cheeks, which sparked with electricity. It had short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each had three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail it had a patch of brown fur.

The final figure was a bipedal, humanoid pokémon with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. It had three digits on each hand and its feet had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb.

These three pokémon were Lucario, Pikachu and Mewtwo, all of whom had smirks on their faces. Mewtwo was about to speak, when he heard a deep voice, "I thought I trained you guys to be the best. But it seems I was wrong." The voice said. The three pokémon turned to find the man perched on top of a rocky ledge, chuckling to himself. The man jumped down from his ledge, landing on his feet. Straightening up, he grins at the three, before questioning them, "Why have you sought for me, not that I mind. I'm just curious as to why you three would come looking for me without needing me for something."

" _Master, a Pidgeot brought this to us. Luckily, we were able to stop Charizard from roasting the poor bird. You know how Charizard gets if he doesn't feel like he is doing something productive."_ Lucario replied, holding up a white envelope in his paw.

"Oh, ok. Thanks you three ... and, Lucario, how many times have I told you not to call me master?"

" _Last time I checked it was one million, four hundred and seventy two thousand, eight hundred and thirty one times, but that was a couple of months ago, master_."

"Lucario." The man said, in a voice that sounded as if he was trying to warn the pokémon that if he continued, something would happen.

" _But master, tradition dictates that a clean, unbreakable line be drawn between an aura trainer and his student. Therefore, it is necessary that you address me as Lucario, and I, in turn, address you by your proper title, Master Ashton_." Lucario insisted.

The trainer throws his hands up in the air, "I give up," He says, seeing that he was never going to get through to Lucario, "Jeez, no wonder you are part steel, nothing is able to penetrate that thick skull of yours," He quips.

Pikachu, Mewtwo and the man laugh at the pokémon's misfortune, " _Touché, master._ " Lucario replies while bowing to him. He then gives the envelope to his trainer.

The man bends down and picks up a piece of rock, the result of one of his pokémon's attacks hitting a stone pillar. He uses the rock to cut open the envelope. Inside the envelope were a small, green card, the size of his palm, and two letters, though one was larger than the other. The man read the larger letter first.

To trainer,

Every twenty years, a tournament is held to find out who is the strongest among us. Inside this envelope, there is a small card. Said card has all the details of the tournament on it, such as the time, date, and where it will be held. Hopefully, you are able to come to the tournament to test your skills against the strongest trainers in the world.

Yours sincerely

President Goodshow.

P.S. For Arceus sakes, you don't know how hard it was for us to try and find you! I even had to use Scott to look for you. Please come back to us. Everyone misses you dearly, and to be honest, it hasn't been the same with you gone. It has been so boring without your lively spirit. Open the second letter as you make your way to the tournament.

As the raven-haired man read the letter, he smiled. Then he addressed the three pokémon behind him, "Pikachu, go find the others and bring them here."

"Be right back," Pikachu said before running off to find the others.

"Lucario, go and retrieve our supplies. Grab the healing equipment, the spare pokéballs, and spare clothes, but leave the pokémon food."

" _Yes, master_." The canine pokémon bowed, and then sprinted away.

"Mewtwo, can you use your psychic powers to see where they are." the man asked, knowing that Mewtwo would know who he was talking about.

" ** _Hang on_**." Mewtwo closes his eyes and surrounds himself in a pink glow, signaling that he was using his psychic powers. As the man waited for Mewtwo's answer, Pikachu, Lucario and the rest of the man's pokémon had arrived at the cliff side. Lucario was holding a small backpack and a pile of clothes. The trainer takes the clothes, walks behind a small tree, and returns a moment later, fully dressed, though the clothes were torn and had holes in them.

'I guess I will have to go shopping when I get to the tournament.' He thought. He takes President Goodshow's letter out from his pocket and reads it to the pokémon. As he finishes, the pokémon started to chat between each other. The man raises his hand, signaling them to be silent. The pokémon stop talking and listen to wheat their trainer has to say.

"This tournament will be held in two weeks time, but I will be leaving today, so that I can scout out what is going on. This card," he holds up the green card, "has everything about the tournament on it. I will fly to Lumiose City and I will register for the tournament." His pokémon roared in approval, before falling silent once more, awaiting for their trainer to continue. "You all will stay here. I will use my aura powers to summon you to me when I am battling or in need of your assistance. I will also visit at times to make sure everything is running smoothly. Now lets get ready to take on the world." His pokémon roared once more. Finally Mewtwo opened his eyes,

" ** _They will all be competing in the tournament. Are you ready to come face to face with them?_** "

"We will see." The raven-haired trainer gazed down the rough mountain slope, and across the landscape that was Kanto, his home, his people. Still smiling, he whispered to himself,

"Look out world, Ash Ketchum is back and stronger than ever."

 ** _Petalburg City, Hoenn:_**

"May, come on, the game is about to start." Called a boy. The boy, about nineteen years old, and had dark green hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a green shirt and long brown pants. The boy, Max Maple, was yelling out to someone. A girl walked in, brushing her hair.

"I'm coming, hold your Rapidash." The girl had blue eyes and light brown hair. This was May Maple, Max's older sister. "So who is playing today?"

"The Alolan Solgaleos are playing the Unovan Victinis and I know that the Solgaleos will win, the Unovan team is good, but the Alolan strikers are awesome! Lycanroc has the best accuracy and Incineroar's power is off the chart!"

"May, Max the mail's here. You have got a letter from Mr. Goodshow." their mother, Caroline, called out from the other room, trying to talk to them over the sound of the television.

"Mr. Goodshow!" Max yelled, as he rushed through the doorway, and into the next room. A couple of moments later, May could here Max chanting "Yes!" over and over again.

"I wonder what's going on in there." May said to herself, as she put her brush down and walked into the kitchen. Max was skipping around the dining room table, holding a letter in his hands. Caroline was sitting at the table smiling as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Hey May, you got a letter, as well." Caroline handed a letter to the twenty one year old girl. May looked at the front of the envelope, before turning it over and tearing the top off of it. She pulled the letter out, and started to read the writing that was on it.

To trainer,

Every twenty years, a tournament is held to find out who is the strongest among us. Inside this envelope, there is a small card. Said card has all the details of the tournament on it, such as the time, date, and where it will be held. Hopefully, you are able to come to the tournament to test your skills against the strongest trainers in the world.

Yours sincerely

President Goodshow.

P.S. I hope you find what you are looking for.

"It is the exact same as mine." Max said, as he read the letter over his sister's shoulder.

"I have a couple tickets for a trip to Kalos, first you take a ferry to Jubilife City, in Sinnoh. From there, you hop onto a plane and fly the rest of the way to Kalos."

"Alright, let's go pack, May! Tournament, here we come!" Max yelled, as he and May went to their rooms to pack.

 ** _Two days later, Jubilife City port, Sinnoh:_**

A blue haired female was holding a couple suitcases and a backpack on her bag, waiting for the ferry to get to Sinnoh. May had called her two days beforehand, and told her about the tournament. Dawn already knew about it, having already received a letter. She opened her bag and pulled the letter out, reading over it again, just to make sure that there wasn't anything that she missed out on.

To trainer,

Every twenty years, a tournament is held to find out who is the strongest among us. Inside this envelope, there is a small card. Said card has all the details of the tournament on it, such as the time, date, and where it will be held. Hopefully, you are able to come to the tournament to test your skills against the strongest trainers in the world.

Yours sincerely

President Goodshow.

P.S. I hope you find what you are looking for.

As she put the letter back in her bag, she heard a horn go off. As Dawn looked out across the port, she saw a large ferry had just docked at the wharf, and people were exiting the boat, most with suitcases, others with pokémon by their sides. Dawn could see a lot of small pokémon, like Skittys, Treeckos, and Pikachus.

Looking at the Pikachu reminded her of the raven-haired trainer she had fallen for, all those many years ago. As she daydreamed of the black haired boy that stole her heart, a pair of arms wrapped around her. She snapped out of her trance to find that May was hugging her. Dawn reciprocated the hug. "It's so good to see you, Dawn!" May squealed.

"You too, May!" Dawn giggled, as Max stumbled up to them, carrying a mountain of bags and a backpack. "Hey Max, good to see you. What is all that?"

"This would be May's clothes and other shit." Max said, as May let go of Dawn and smacked Max over the head.

"Language, Max." She warned him.

"I'm nineteen. I can do whatever I want." He grumbled. May glared at him before they left to go to the airport.

 ** _At the airport:_**

"So which gate leads us to our plane?" Dawn asked.

"Gate thirteen." Max replied, looking at the timetables on the screens. "It leaves in thirty minutes."

"Let's hurry up, then." May called out, as she walked towards the gate. As she walked, the men around them wolf whistled and cat called.

"Hey girl, I'm free tonight. Why don't you come over?"

"Girl, you look tired. Why don't you come sit on my lap?"

"Are you a thief, cause you stole my heart, baby?"

"Shut the fuck up, you bloody dickheads! Get lost before I murder you all!" Max shouted, angrily. This caused one of the men to quickly run off to the bathroom, while the rest of the other men looked shaken up. "Come on, let's get to the plane." Max grumbled, as he picked up the bags, and walked through the gate.

Dawn gazed at May, who shrugged, "This happens a lot, don't worry about it." she said, as Dawn giggled.

"Come on let's catch up to Max." Dawn replied, as the two ran off through the gate, so that they could catch up with the younger Maple sibling.

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

It was a bright, sunny day, and all the bird pokémon were chirping and singing for everyone to hear. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze. In a forest near a town, a young, honey-haired girl, was walking through a forest, trying to find her way out. This girl, Serena, was holding tightly on to her straw hat, when suddenly, a rustle came from a bush, scaring the young girl. Young Serena squealed, and stumbled backwards over a tree root. She fell over and injured her knee. Serena cried for her mother, father and sister, tears falling down her face, and splashing on the grassy land beneath her. Suddenly, the bush rustled again, and Serena crawled backwards, but due to her knee, she couldn't get very far. The bush get rustling and Serena covered her head with her arms, scared to death.

"Pikachu, where are you?" a voice called from the bush. Suddenly, a young, raven-black haired boy, wearing a red and yellow singlet, and blue shorts, walked out of the bushes and saw the girl sitting on the ground, a graze on her knee. "Serena, are you okay? How come you are out here?" The boy asked.

"Ash, I fell over, and I can't walk." Serena said, tears still falling down her face. Ash reached for her hand, but, suddenly, the ground beneath the girl gave way, causing Serena to start falling. As she screamed, she felt something grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling to her death. Serena raised her head to see Ash holding onto her hand. "Ash, help me up!" She screamed, feeling her hand slipping from the boy's grasp.

Ash smiled at the girl, "Serena, never give up until it's over." As he said this, his body started to disappear, as if he was a ghost. The longer Serena looked at him, the more transparent he became. Soon he was just visible "Never give up until it's over." He said again, before completely vanishing

"Ash nooooooooo!" Serena screams as she fell into the dark abyss below. As she falls, she hears someone yell,

"Serena!"

Serena bolts upright into a sitting position and she looks at her surroundings. She was back in her bed, the covers messed up, as if she had been tossing and turning. The morning light seeped through the curtains, dimly lighting up the bedroom. As Serena turned her head, she noticed that her sister, Chrissy was kneeling down, next to her bed, and there was a Fletchling standing on the table, his head under his wing, preening his feathers, before looking up at Serena with a concerned look. Realisation dawned on the teenage girl's face, "Fuck. I had that same stupid nightmare again."

Chrissy understood, "Do you mean the one where you fell through the ground, and ... him ... disappearing?" Serena nods her head slowly, staring at the ground. Chrissy sat down on the bed next to her, putting her arm around her as she hugged her twin sister tightly, as if this could nullify the feeling of loss and misery. Finally, after a few moments of the two hugging one another, Chrissy releases her sister.

"These came in the mail this morning." Chrissy reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a white envelope, before giving it to Serena. Serena looked at the front of the letter, which had the words, 'To Serena Yvonne'. As she stared at the letter, Chrissy continued speaking, "I came up to give this to you. Mum gave it to me, she said the mailman had given it to her, telling her that it was specifically for us to read." As Serena tried to rip it open, Fletchling flew from the table onto her arm, and used his talons to tear open the letter. The bird pokémon then flew over and helped Chrissy open hers.

"Thanks, Fletchling." Serena smiled at the bird, as he chirped happily and flew through the open door and down the stairs, making it's way into the kitchen, before landing on a lady's shoulder.

The woman was about forty-four years of age, with short brown hair, which was held in place by a yellow hairclip, bright, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wore a navy blue shirt, green pants and a green jacket around her waist. The woman was Grace Yvonne, Serena and Chrissy's mother and the wife of the world renowned Pokémon Professor, Professor Sycamore.

Grace had been cooking breakfast for her daughters, when she felt Fletchling land on her shoulder. She reached up to him and gently stroked the feathers on his head, causing Fletchling to rub his head affectionately against her finger, before flying out through the open kitchen window. Grace watched as the bird landed in a nest of mud, twigs and leaves. Ruffling his feathers, Fletchling lets out a quiet whistling noise, before falling asleep.

Grace turned around to see her two daughters walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning Serena, avez-vous eu sommeil une bonne nuit de?" she greeted her, as Serena gave her mother a hug. When the family was alone, Grace would talk to the girls in Kalosian.

 _"_ _No, I had that same merde dream that I have been having for a while." Serena replied_

"Language Serena. I know you miss him but sometime soon you will have to let him go. You searched every region for him, with help from all his friends and the champions, and you still couldn't find him. Maybe it is fate that you weren't supposed to be together." Grace said, Serena choosing to ignore the last part her mother had said. She read her letter aloud,

To trainer,

Every twenty years, a tournament is held to find out who is the strongest among us. Inside this envelope, there is a small card. Said card has all the details of the tournament on it, such as the time, date, and where it will be held. Hopefully, you are able to come to the tournament to test your skills against the strongest trainers in the world.

Yours sincerely

President Goodshow.

P.S. I hope you find what you are looking for.

"I wonder what that means." Grace mused.

"It says the same thing on my letter too. See..." As Serena and Grace read Chrissy's letter, they saw that it was an exact copy of Serena's one; even the postscript was the same. "I called Dawn, May and the others, and it turns out that they all also got the same letter."

"That's very strange. Anyway, we better start training, the tournaments will start in one weeks time." Serena says, as she and Chrissy walked outside to greet their pokémon. Some of their pokémon were outside their pokéballs while others were still asleep. Those who were awake included, Serena's Delphox, Sylveon, Vivillon, Altaria, Primarina, and her Pikachu, Pi, and Chrissy's pokémon who were already awake were her Delphox, Primarina, Ninetales, Beautifly, Leafeon and her Pikachu, Chu.

As they saw their trainers they all perked up. The pokémon made their way over to Serena and Chrissy, giving the girls their undivided attention.

"Ok guys, we got work to do." Chrissy said as she told the pokémon what was going on.

 ** _Six hours later:_**

"There it is, Lumiose City." Ash commented, as Charizard roared and Pikachu cheered. Charizard had flown the Ash and Pikachu from Mt. Silver to Kalos, and they were now watching as the landscape rolled below them at a fast pace.

They could see Prism Tower standing tall over the rest of the city; its windows sparkling in the sunlight. A monumental stadium stood near the edge of the city. The streets were bustling with people and pokémon, going about their everyday routines, and trainers battling one another.

Ash smiled at what he saw. He breathed in deeply, smelling the sweet scent of the Kalos region. He sighed; his voice and expression were ones of longing. Pikachu and Charizard noticed this,

"Don't worry, Ash. We will see them soon." Pikachu said, trying to make his friend happy.

"Yeah, Boss, there's no need to worry." Charizard replied, unknowingly quoting a certain blunette, though Ash didn't harp on about it.

"Thanks, you two. Look there's the pokémon center." Ash called, as his pokémon cheered. Charizard landed in the alley next to the center. As he lands and returns Charizard to his pokéball, he looks down at his clothes, which were a combination of torn pants, a faded grey shirt that was a few sizes too small, a pair of broken sneakers with the soles ripped off, and his cap, which was the only thing that was in good condition.

"Looks like we're going shopping, Pikachu."

"I agree, even you can't pull off that homeless man look." Pikachu smirked. Ash just laughed,

"Wow, does that mean that we don't have to go by the market to buy any ketchup." This caused Pikachu to start to cry. "I was just joking, buddy." Pikachu perked up at hearing this, "But you will have to stay out of sight, just in case we see the others, ok?"

"Yes, Ash." The yellow mouse replied as he jumped off the man's shoulder and onto the floor. Ash returned him to his pokéball as well, before setting off down the street, and into the market place.

First he visited the clothing store, and walked out soon after wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a blue and white jacket, and a pair of red and black sneakers. He still had his old cap still on his head. Next, he visited the barbershop and was seated by one of the employees, who had a bushy brown mustache and thick eyebrows.

"Hello, sir what style would you like today?" Asked the man.

"Could you cut it like this, please?" Ash questioned, as he showed the man a picture of Sir Aaron.

"Sure." The man answered simply. After a while, the man took the cape off of Ash and gave him a mirror. Ash looked into the reflection and he thought that he was staring at Sir Aaron himself. He stood up, paid the barber, and walked out of the shop, letting Pikachu out of his pokéball.

As Ash walked through the market, groups of girls stared at him, whispering between each other, blushes evident on their faces. Ash ignored them, though Pikachu noticed the girls and sniggered,

"Hey Pikapi, looks like you have some admirers. I don't know what they are so excited about, though, it's only you." The rodent snickered, as a red haired girl waved at his trainer, before turning away, her face bright red. Ash smirked,

"You're just jealous that I can get a girl whereas you can't."

"That's not true! Remember Serena's Pikachu, Pi, Chrissy's Pikachu, Chu, May's Glaceon, and Dawn's Buneary, Huh? Looks like I'm more of a lady's pokémon than you are." Pikachu stated, as he pumped his fists into the air, happy that he got one over on his friend.

"I beg to differ, Pi. Do you have much time? Because it will take me all day to name all the girls that I have noticed that have crushes on me." Ash smirked, as Pikachu's smile slowly faded until he was frowning. "Don't worry, Pi, I'll get you some ketchup when we reach the Pokémon Center."

Pikachu nuzzled his friend's cheek, causing the girls around him to coo at him. Embarrassed, Ash and Pikachu hurried out of the market, and walked quickly to the Pokémon Center. As the duo hurried towards the building, Ash thought of all of his friends and family. He knew that they would show up, thanks to Mewtwo, but he didn't know exactly when.

"I'll soon find out." Ash thought as he and Pikachu rushed down the sidewalk and into the Pokémon Center.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Lumiose City Airport:_**

Serena, Chrissy and Bonnie where waiting in the airport lobby, for the Hoenn Airlines airplane, which had arrived an hour before they had got to the airport. Clemont was busy at the gym, trying to repair Clembot, who needed some maintenance repairs, from accidently stepping on Chesnaught's tail, the latter of the two startled and fell backwards, shell first, on top of the robot gym leader. As Clemont tried to rebuild Clembot, he needed someone to look after his sister, a job which Serena and Chrissy happily accepted.

Bonnie is now nineteen-years-old, had longer, blonde hair, which is still tied up with a bow, and had grown taller, as she's now five feet and six inches. She wore the same outfit that she wore when she was younger, except it was a few sizes larger, and she had the same bag that Serena had made for her, except it now had a compartment for her pokéballs,

Now the three waited for the passengers to come through the gates. Suddenly, the Hoenn Airlines passengers had flooded through the gate, as they all looked for their friends, families and drivers. What Serena, Chrissy and Bonnie where focused on were two females, who were chatting to one another, handbags slung over their shoulders.

The first girl was had dark blue eyes, dark blue hair, which was held up by yellow clips, and a fair skin tone. She wore a pink skirt, black sleeveless vest, white under shirt, black socks and pink boots that went up to her knees. A white beanie, with a pink pokéball insignia on the front, sat on her head, hiding the top of her hair.

The second girl was a brunette, with long hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her attire included an orange sleeveless jacket, short black cycling shorts, orange trainers and a green bandana. Covering her hands were a pair of gloves, like Ash's, except instead of red and black, they were white and black.

Serena, Chrissy and Bonnie grew excited as they saw their friends, "May, Dawn, over here!" they yelled out. The two girls stopped talking, finally noticing the three figures standing before them. As the five girls stared into each other's eyes, before they all squealed ecstatically and rushed together to join in a big group hug.

"Sorry." "Excuse me." "Was that your toe?" "Pardon me" "Hey, May Dawn, a little help hereeeeee?!" A voice shouted, as the five looked up to see a mountain of suitcases make its way towards them, before falling over in front of them. A boy, around the same age as Bonnie sat up and peered through all the bags, "Ow."

"Max, you have to be more careful. Some of these clothes are limited edition, and I don't want them ruined." May bent over so that they were eye-level, and death stared him. Max gulped, as he quickly picked up all the suitcases and bags, and placed them on their legs/wheels.

"Why did you two have to bring so many clothes? The tournament only goes for a month and there is a laundry at the hotel." Max complained, as he grabbed his own backpack and slung it over his shoulders. When he stood up, he was about an inch taller than May, making him about five feet and eight inches tall. He didn't have any glasses anymore, but he still had the same hair colour, style of hair and skin colour. His clothes consisting of a green jumper, with a white pokéball symbol on it, brown pants, and blue shoes.

"Well, I have to look my best, Max." May said, teasingly, as she struck a pose, putting one of her hands on her hip and flicking her hair with the other one. This caused most of the men in the area to wolf whistle and catcall at her, some staring at her D-cup breasts and ass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Max shouted, as the men shuffled away. "Let's just get to the bloody Pokémon Center so that we can register." He says as he scoots through the entrance and towards the taxi bay, with his twenty one year old sister following behind him. Serena, Chrissy, Dawn and Bonnie sweatdropped at the two siblings behaviour

"This is nothing, you should have seen what had happened when we met up in Sinnoh, Max almost made some of the guys cry." Dawn whispered as the four girls followed the Maples out of the airport, giggling to one another.

 ** _In the taxi:_**

As the six friends sat in the taxi, they started to talk about the hotel, "So where is this hotel we are staying at?" Dawn asked.

"It is between our Dad's lab and some mansion that was built about two weeks ago. That place is huge!" Chrissy said, "So how was the trip to Kalos?"

"It was alright, we got on a boat and sailed to Sinnoh, where we met Dawn. From there, we hopped on the plane and flew here. It took two days in total, and it was painful having to wait for the plane " May sighed, as she watched Bonnie and Max talking about the Pokémon World Cup. The Kanto Mews had beaten the Alola Solgaleo team three to one, while May, Dawn and Max had been on the plane.

"The Kantonian Mews are the best team in the world, aside from the Kalosian Zygardes and the Sinnohian Regigigas. The Unovan team, the Victinis, the Johtonian team, the Ho-Ohs, and the Hoennite team, the Rayquazas are decent, but the Alolan Solgaleos and the Orange Archipelago Moltres aren't that good this year. Both have lost a considerable amount, the Kalosian Zygardes thrashed the Moltres team four to nil." Max said, as he finally stopped to breathe.

Bonnie then spoke, "Yeah, I have to agree. You would think that the Moltres would have at least gotten some points on the board. I mean, seriously, the reserve center midfielder, Fearow, was so shit. He is such a hog and thinks he is so good, but in reality he is one of the worst player in the game."

"I agree." Max concurred, "The Alolan Solgaleos have the same problem. Their reserve center midfielder, Salazzle, was subbed on for Mudsdale after he got knocked over by Emboar, striker of the Unovan Victinis. That stupid lizard tried to shoot from halfway and just gave it to the other team and they were able to score the match-winning goal off that. They could of won too, as their strikers; Incineroar and Lycanroc, are top notch, but Salazzle just booted it straight to the right midfielder, Braviary, who soared down the field and scored a banger of a goal; top right corner. That was why they lost three to two."

"Yeah, at least this week will actually have some interesting games. The roster is Kanto against Sinnoh, Alola are playing the Orange islands, Kalos are against Unova, and Johto are versing Hoenn. I think the winners of each round will be Kanto, Alola, Kalos, and Johto!"

"Nah, I know that Orange islands will beat Alola and Hoenn will crush Johto." Max argued. As the two argued about ho they thought would win, the taxi stopped outside the Pokémon Center. Max practically leaps out of the taxi, and grabs his stuff from the boot, as the driver continued to pull all the bags out, "Finally, let's hurry up and register for the tournament!" he yells, as he rushes into the center.

As the others climb out of the taxi, they grabbed their suitcases and bags out of the trunk, thanked the driver and walked inside. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." They heard. As the doors slid open, they saw Max on the ground, while a hot guy, about their age, with raven-black hair, that May thought made him look like Sir Aaron, helping Max up from where he had fallen.

"No problem, sorry about being in your way." The man said in a dreamy voice.

"No it is my fault." Max says. When he stood up, the others could see that Max was at least four or five inches shorter than the man, and since Max was the tallest in the group, apart from Serena and Chrissy, who were the same height as Max, the man towered over them. "I'm Max, from Petalburg City in Hoenn. My friends and I are here to enter the tournament. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"I'm here to register for the tournament too. The name is Silver. The pleasure is all mine." He said, while shaking Max's hand.

And cut! Nice, good amount of words, but I probably could do better. Thanks everyone for reading this, please comment on what I could do better, or what you liked/disliked about the story, it helps a lot. Anyway, thanks everyone again for being patient, for reading the story and for your support. See ya all later. Bye.


	4. When I See You Again

**_Chapter 4_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I only own a couple of the OC's in the story and the story itself. I'm not rich enough to own a company the size of pokémon.**

"Pokémon": normal speech

'Pokémon': normal thought

" **Pokémon** ": pokémon moves

" **Pokémon** ": Commentator

" _Pokémon_ ": Telepathy

"Pokémon": pokémon speech

'Pokémon': pokémon thought

" ** _Pokémon_** ": legendary pokémon

 ** _When I See You Again_**

 _Previously:_

As the others climb out of the taxi, they grabbed their suitcases and bags out of the trunk, thanked the driver and walked inside. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." They heard. As the doors slid open, they saw Max on the ground, while a hot guy, about their age, with raven-black hair, that May thought made him look like Sir Aaron, helping Max up from where he had fallen.

"No problem, sorry about being in your way." The man said in a dreamy voice.

"No it is my fault." Max says. When he stood up, the others could see that Max was at least four or five inches shorter than the man, and since Max was the tallest in the group, apart from Serena and Chrissy, who were the same height as Max, the man towered over them. "I'm Max, from Petalburg City in Hoenn. My friends and I are here to enter the tournament. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"I'm here to register for the tournament too. The name is Silver. The pleasure is all mine." He said, while shaking Max's hand.

 ** _Silver's POV:_**

'Fuck that was a lucky save, almost got caught, that was so close.' He thought, as his mind wandered back to how he got into this predicament.

 ** _Twenty minutes ago:_**

The doors of the Pokémon Center open, revealing Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He walks through the doors and up to the front desk, where a Nurse Joy was sitting smiling at him. "Hello sir, would you like me to heal your pokémon for you?" she asked, as a Blissey walks in with a tray full of six pokéballs, handing them to a trainer with brown hair and pale skin, before joining the Nurse behind the counter, holding the now empty tray.

"Yes please, Nurse Joy." Pikachu jumps onto the Blissey's head, as he put Charizard's pokéball onto the tray. The Blissey chanted her name, before she walked off down the corridor. "I would also like to register for the tournament."

"Sure, I will need to see your pokédex, so that I can register your name and id, as well as what your status is and if you are applicable to be able to compete. I would also like to see your letter that should have been given to you to be able to enter."

Ash gave an uneasy smile, "If you insist, just don't freak out when you see the name."

Curious, Nurse Joy scanned the pokédex. A name popped up. The nurse blinked. The name was still there. She re-entered the pokédex. After loading the screen up again, the name reappeared. Nurse Joy stared at Ash, "You...you are...you are him."

Ash was confused, "Him, who?"

"Ash Ketchum" she whispered, shocked at the fact that the person standing in front of him was the long lost legend.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, grinning goofily, "Oh, well, yes he is me, or rather, I am him." He replied.

Nurse Joy just stood there silently, not moving. Then, she suddenly just tilted forward. Her nose was inches from hitting the desk, when Ash jumped over the counter and caught her. He laid her across the ground and used his aura to calm her down.

As Nurse Joy came to, she saw a man kneeling over her, surrounded in a light blue glow. "An angel." She whispered, as Ash's cheeks turned a little red, before whispering back,

"You aren't dead yet, Nurse Joy." He chuckled, as the woman came to. The nurse now could see the man in detail, and realised she wasn't dreaming.

"It really is you!" she exclaims, loudly. Ash winces, glancing around to make sure that they didn't draw any unwanted attention. After seeing that no one else was around, he turned back to the nurse, who was now getting up off the ground.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, could you keep this information on the down low please? I don't want anyone to know that I am here." Ash pleaded, as he kneeled down, praying to her. Nurse Joy smiled kindly, before saying,

"Well, you can't use a different name while you are competing, but since the tournament isn't going to start for another day, you can just use a different name until then. You won't have to worry about any disguises, as I don't think anyone will know it is you." The nurse looked Ash up and down, a blush evident on her face.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash sighed in relief, as Blissey came back through the doors that lead to the check-up room, with Pikachu standing on her head, drinking from a ketchup bottle, and the tray with Charizard's pokéball on it.

"Pikachu, how did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the bottle that his starter was drinking from.

"Blissey gave it to me, after I asked for it, of course." Pikachu smirked, before jumping off the pokémon's head, and onto Ash's shoulder, as he made sure that the ketchup didn't spill out of the bottle. Blissey gave Ash his pokéball as Nurse Joy gave him his pokédex back, along with the letter,

"You are registered for the tournament. The address of the place you will be staying at for the duration of the tournament is programed into your pokédex. I think you will be surprised at where you will be staying." Curious, Ash thanked the nurse and Blissey, before starting to leave the Pokémon Center, Pikachu jumping into Ash's backpack along with the ketchup bottle, so that he could drink in peace.

As Ash was about to reach the door, it suddenly slid open, and a five foot eight tall male with dark green hair rushed through the opening doors and crashed into Ash. Ash stumbled back as the green haired person fell on his ass, his bag coming off his back and all his possessions falling out of it as it hit the floor. As he looked at the man's face, he saw that it was Max, except he was taller, and he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. He looked about nineteen years old, and was trying to grab everything that had spilled out of his bag. Ash bent down to help pick up the things that had fallen. The first thing he had grabbed was a photo.

In the photo was a large amount of people and pokémon. Ash realised that the picture was of him and his pokémon, along with his friends and family. It was the same photo that was taken the day before he had left. All his friends were there; there was Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Chrissy, Alexa and Clemont, along with his brother, Red, his mother, Serena and Chrissy's parents, Professor Sycamore and Grace, and Professor Oak. He was in the middle of the group, his pokémon in the background with the smaller pokémon in front of them. Delia was holding Pikachu in her arms.

As Ash looked at the photo, Max had picked up all his things and was looking over his shoulder, "That's a photo that was taken five years ago. It's of all my friends and I, and my friends pokémon."

"Here, sorry I shouldn't have pried into your business." Ash apologized, as he handed the photo back to the man.

"It's ok, sorry for running into you." Max replied

"No problem, sorry about being in your way." Ash said.

"No it is my fault." Max said. "I'm Max, from Petalburg City in Hoenn. My friends and I are here to enter the tournament." Ash looked behind the man, as he saw a group of girls walking through the door. "What is your name?" He offered his hand to Ash.

'Shit! I need a name. What name should I choose?' Ash thought quickly, until he remembered his home. 'I got it!'

"The name is Silver. I'm here to register for the tournament too." He said, while shaking Max's hand.

 ** _Normal POV:_**

"It's nice to meet you, Silver. These are my friends." Max waved his hand to the group behind him.

"Hi, I'm May Maple, Max's older sister."

"Dawn Berlitz is my name. It is good to meet you."

"The name's Bonnie Citron, and this Dedenne." She showed off her handbag, which had two pouches sewed into it. In the first pouch was a small, round, orange mouse-like pokémon, with whiskers in the shape of antennas, which sparked a little. He had orange pouches on his cheeks, and his belly was a pale yellow. He had round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. He had an aradicular tooth that could be seen on his upper jaw. "And this is Squishy." In the second pouch was a small and leafy-green gelatinous pokémon with a large, round head, a moderately sized body, and a thin, hook-shaped bottom section, which looked like a tail. His head was rounded, except for a protruding, beak-shaped area at the bottom front. Within his head was a single, oval eye that had a smaller, oval pupil within it. Beside his eye was another white, semi-elliptic shape, which looked like a second eye. Within his midsection was a nearly regular, red hexagon. Dedenne squeaked enthusiastically, as Squishy nodded his head.

"I'm Serena Yvonne, and this is my twin sister, Chrissy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Silver." Chrissy finished off.

"The pleasure is all mine." Silver said, as he bowed his head courteously to the group.

"So where are you from Silver?" Max asked. Silver looked back to the man and smiled,

"I'm from the Kanto region. I have been travelling as a pokémon trainer for eleven years now, and have been to every region in the world, including the newly discovered Alola region." Silver replied. Suddenly, the loud speaker went off,

"Those who need to register for the tournament, can you please come to the front desk to do so?" Nurse Joy said, before turning the speaker off.

"Shit, we need to register, see you later, Silver." Max called over his shoulder, as the group ran to the front desk. Silver just watched them leave, staring at the girls as they walked off.

'Arceus, they are beautiful.' He thought to himself, as he waved slightly. Silver then walked out of the center and opened his pokédex. "Nurse Joy said that my hotel is programmed into the pokédex, so I wonder where it is?" He opened a file, and inside it was an address. "Twenty three, Lumiose Road. Well," he looked at the street sign, and saw that he was on Lumiose road. He then looked at the Pokémon Center, and saw that it had the number twenty on the wall. He saw a large building across the road, next to some awesome mansion, "So that is the hotel. I wonder who lives in the mansion. Whoever does is one lucky son of a bitch." He chuckled, as he crossed the road.

He walked up to the hotel and through the door. At the desk, sat a young woman, around twenty-four, with purple hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She looked at the man who had entered the hotel, and blushed at how handsome the man was.

Silver walked up to the counter, "Hi, is this twenty three, Lumiose Road?"

"No sir, this is twenty one, Lumiose Road. Twenty-three, Lumiose Road is the mansion next door." She replied.

"Ok, thanks anyway." Silver replied, before walking out the doors and onto the street. He could see that Professor Sycamore's lab was on one side and on the other side was the mansion that was supposedly his. 'Sweet! I'm a lucky son of a bitch.' As he walked up to the gate, he heard someone call his name,

"Silver, wait up!" Silver turned around to see May and the others. "Where are you going?"

"To go to where I am staying. I need to unpack my stuff so that I can go and train." He replied

"Can we come along? We are staying at this hotel anyway, so it won't take long for us to get unpacked." Dawn stated, as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Silver sighed,

"Okay, I will meet you all here in, let's say, five minutes, and then I will show you where I am staying."

"Sounds great. Let's go" Chrissy finished as the group walked into the hotel. Whilst Max and the girls were inside, Silver sat on the curb and stared at Prism Tower, at the far end of the street, and at the stadium, which was situated a couple blocks away, but he could still see it over the building tops.

Time flew by as Silver gazed at the Kalosian city, and the five minutes disappeared, as the others exited their hotel, each carrying small backpacks, or handbags. "You guys ready to go?" Silver questioned.

"All set." Serena answered, "So which way is it? Is it very far from here?"

"It's down the street and, no, it won't take long at all." Silver chuckled, as he started to walk towards the mansion. The others followed him, wondering where he was going.

As the group reached the mansion, they could see that a long black metal fence bordered the estate, with a driveway leading through the metal gate and onto the property. Silver noticed an intercom system against the column that was connected to the gate. As Silver pressed the buzzer on the intercom, a voice answered the call, "Hello, who would this be?" From the sound of the voice, Silver could tell that the person was a man, about fifty-to-sixty years of age.

"This is Silver Satoshi."

"Hang on a sec..." The man ended the call, just as the gate opened with a whirring sound. The group, aside from Silver watched in wonder as the gate opened to reveal a long driveway towards a pearl white mansion. It was built like a modern palace, columns holding the balcony up, and the roof was designed with a wave like pattern. The estate must be about two hundred square kilometers in area.

"Ah...Silver, what are we doing here?" Max asked, in awe of what he was witnessing, as was the others.

"You'll see..." Silver smirked, trying to hold back his excitement; this place was all his! He couldn't wait to check it out. A few moments later, the group finally reached the door. The door was made of brass, with four panels of windows in the door, shaped like a box.

Silver knocked on the door, the sound echoing across the grounds. The group waited. And waited. And waited. Max started to get restless. "Are you sure we are supposed to be here? I thought you were supposed to be taking us to your hotel."

"Max, stop being rude!" Bonnie scolded, resulting in Max cowering away from her, making everyone laugh and giggle at Max's expense. Suddenly, the door whipped open to reveal a man around thirty years old, with curly brown hair, and pale skin. He was wearing a loud floral Alolan t-shirt, white shorts and running shoes. On his head was a pair of sunglasses.

"It's Scott!" May gasped.

"Silver, it is nice to see you again, my man." Scott shouted, in a dull roar, grabbing Silver and crushing him in a bear hug.

"Scott, how...have you...been?" Silver squeaked out, his face turning purple, as he tried hard to not get suffocated in the man's grip.

"Scott, let the poor boy go, he has to breathe, you know." A voice called from inside the house. Scott let go of Silver, and moved to the side, to reveal a man with a bushy white beard, white hair, pale skin and black eyes. He had a blue cap on his head, which was facing backwards, a red and blue jumper, green khaki shorts, brown shoes, and long white socks that went up to his knees.

"President Goodshow, it has been a while." Silver coughed, regaining his breathe from the death hug. Mr Goodshow walked up to him, and offered his hand to Silver, as Silver extended his own hand, and, in turn, shook his hand. After a quick moment, the two let go of one another's hand.

"So Silver, let's step inside. Your friends are welcome, if they want to join us." Mr Goodshow said, as Silver nodded and made to go inside, when a voice called out,

"Hold on a sec. What the hell is going on? Silver, I thought we were going to where you are staying. Are you trying to stall us, or something?" Max rudely said.

May and Bonnie were about to slap Max upside the head, when Silver chuckled, "Max, don't you get it?"

"Get what? What am I not getting?"

"Max, Max, Max..." Silver shook his head in disappointment, "This is where I am staying. This is my mansion for now."

THUNK! Max's jaw hit the ground, closely followed by everyone else's, other than Mr Goodshow's, Silver's and Scott's. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates, as they watched Silver and the other two men walk through the front door. A moment later, Silver poked his head back through the doorway,

"Um...are you guys coming in, or are you going to stand there." This caused the group to snap out of their stupor and shuffled inside. The mansion was humongous. (Links for mansion below)

As the group walked around, going from room to room, Scott pulled Silver away from them and into the master bedroom. Mr Goodshow was already inside the room. "Ok, Ash, we have some things to say to you."

"As do I to you. Like how did you know it was me, how did you find me on Mount Silver, and why all this?"

"Well, Nurse Joy called up right after you left the Pokémon Center. She told us you had registered and that for now you wanted to be called Silver, probably after the mountain. We were able to find you; because someone gave us a tipoff about your whereabouts, and this is for all the things you have done for the pokémon world and the human race. You can keep the house after the tournament, along with four beach houses; one in Alola, one in Sinnoh, one in Unova and the last one in the Orange Islands."

"How did Nurse Joy know about the name? And who gave you the tipoff?" Ash wondered aloud.

"She eavesdropped on your conversation with Max. About the tipoff, the person asked us to keep it confidential." Scott answered, before continuing. "We have arranged for your friends to stay here and your name will be released at the starting round. You will be the first match, against Lance."

"Nice." Ash replied, as someone knocked on the front door. "I better go see who it is." He and the two men walked out of the master bedroom and made their way to the front door. The others were standing around the lobby. Ash walked up to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was his mother and brother, along with Brock, Gary, Misty, Clemont, Iris, and Cilan, all of which looked like they had just aged five years. They were looking around in wonder and awe, before realizing that they had an audience. Delia looked at her holocaster, before saying,

"Hi, is this twenty three, Lumiose Road? I was given this address by the Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center."

"Yes, this is the right place. My name is Silver; it is a pleasure to meet you. My guess is you are friends with these six." Silver said, as he pointed to Serena and the others.

"Serena, May, Chrissy, Bonnie, Max, Dawn!? What are you guys doing here?" Gary exclaimed.

"I think I can answer that question for you." Mr Goodshow said casually. Delia noticed the short man, and smiled at him.

"Mr Goodshow, what a pleasant surprise." She said.

"Do you to know each other?" Silver asked.

"Delia is one of the world's best professors on breeding and pokémon. I go to her lab sometimes to check out her research. Plus we have known each other ever since Richard proposed to you twenty two years ago."

"Yes that was the happiest day of my life, as well as the day my sons were born." She sighed.

"Anyway, this is Silver's home, and he has offered to open his home to you." Mr Goodshow continued.

"What!" Iris and Gary shouted.

"Why would you do this for us? We don't even know you."

"So you don't want to stay to stay here?"

Misty quickly covered Gary's mouth, "What he meant to say is, why us?"

Silver shrugged, "Don't know, Scott just told me that I would be having some guests stay here."

"Anyway, we better be going, Charles. See ya everyone. Nice to see you again, Silver." As everyone turned to watch Mr Goodshow and Scott drive off in Scott's car, Scott turned around and shouted to Silver, "See you at the stadium at quarter to eight for the exhibition match." And with that he drove off wildly down the driveway.

Everyone turned to Silver, waiting for him to speak. "Ok, make yourselves at home everyone. Max can you please show your friends around the place. If anyone needs me, I will be in my training room." He said, as everyone broke off to get settled in. Silver walked through the corridors, until he finally reached the indoor battlefield. He went over to the right wall, where a computer screen was built into the wall. Next to the screen, a trading machine was placed to the right side, and a pokéball holder mounted into the wall on the left side of the screen.

"Hmm, not going to need the holder, but the other two machines might come in handy. Let's see..." he pressed a button next to the computer screen, and a keyboard extended out of the wall below the screen. The computer started up and showed a menu of options that Silver could use it for. "Move learner, move deleter, move relearner, phone, referee, information on trainers in the tournament. It's all here. Wow, Scott and Mr Goodshow went all the way with this place. Now to prepare for tomorrow's match."

Silver started to channel aura into his mind, calling for something. Soon after, Mewtwo and Lucario materialized before him. " _Master, what is it? Is something wrong? Where are we?_ " Lucario exclaimed loudly, getting into a fighting stance.

"Nothing is wrong, Lucario, ease up a bit. We are in Lumiose City. Tomorrow is the start of the tournament. For now, my name is Silver, and, tomorrow, I will reveal myself before my exhibition match against the Kanto Champion, Lance. For now, I need advice. Pikachu, get your lazy ass out of my bag." The zipper slowly opened, and the yellow mouse stumbled out, a dazed look on his face.

"What time is it?" The sleepy pokémon asked.

"About three o'clock in the afternoon. Now did you hear anything I said?"

"Kind of hard not to when you guys speak so loudly." Pikachu replied cheekily, as he scratched his ear.

"Ok smart ass, let's get on with it." The four figures started to talk about the tournament and what Silver was going to do. By the time they had finished talking, four hours had passed,

"Alright guys, good chat. Remember that the others are staying here, and we need to keep them from knowing what is going on until after tomorrow's match. Pikachu, you can't be seen, so you have a choice. You can either go with Mewtwo and Lucario back to Mount Silver, be teleported to the master bedroom, get in the bag again, or..." Silver said, mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry, what was that Ash? I don't think I heard you right. Did you say go into the pokéball?" Pikachu smiled sweetly.

"N-no-no-o I di-didn't. I would nev-never. Please don't hurt me." Silver groveled, putting his arms over his head, as the three pokémon chuckled. There were only limited amount of times that their trainer acted like this, mostly from Pikachu threatening him occasionally.

"Ok get up. You look pathetic." The mouse squeaked.

"Thank you, my merciful friend." Silver bowed to him, pretending to worship him.

"Actually, I think I might..." Pikachu started to say, when Silver jumped to his feet, standing at attention, "That's better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to something important." He jumped into the bag, and started to finish of the ketchup bottle.

" ** _Are you feeling alright, Pikachu? I'm surprised you haven't finished that yet, unless that is the third bottle you have had._** " Mewtwo joked.

"You watch yourself, clone." Pikachu warned, before zipping the bag closed.

" _Master..._ " Silver turned to the canine pokémon,

"What is it, Lucario?"

" _May I stay here tonight? Rather than go back to the mountain._ "

"Sure, my aura son. You may stay here." Lucario nodded, before Mewtwo teleported back to the mountain. Silver picked up his bag, and walked out with Lucario by his side. As the two reached the living room, the others noticed them. Everything went quiet, until Max launched himself over the back of the lounge and landed in front of Silver. The green haired trainer stared at the Lucario excitedly, creeping the pokémon out.

"You have a Lucario? That's awesome!"

"Max, sit down. Let him breathe." May scolded him, as Silver and Lucario gave May an appreciative smile.

As everyone settled down, the group started to chat about the tournament, what they wanted to do when the tournament was over, and about other things. They ordered pizza and everyone just sat back and relaxed for a couple of hours. Delia left at around eight o'clock to go to Professor Sycamore's lab, where she, Professor Oak, Grace and Professor Sycamore would be staying for the duration of the tournament.

Soon eleven o'clock rolled by and everyone started head off to bed. The group had already made up a schedule for who would be sharing rooms together. The final list was; Silver in the master bedroom, Serena, Chrissy, Dawn and May, in the first guest room, Max, Cilan and Brock in the second, Clemont and Bonnie in the third, Iris and Misty in the fourth, and Red and Gary in the fifth. There were still eight guest bedrooms left, but everyone decided it was just easier to share, just in case there were more people coming to stay.

Silver and Lucario retired to the master bedroom. Lucario leant against the wall, acting as a guard, whilst Pikachu slept on Silver's pillow. Silver gazed at the two pokémon for a few minutes.

'This is it, the tournament of Legends. We will, win so we can show the world what we are really made of.' Silver thought, as he brushed his teeth, got into his pajama shorts, and slipped into the bed, moving Pikachu from the pillow to the end of the bed. As Silver thought about the tournament, his thoughts drifted to four certain girls that were staying in one of the many guest bedrooms. Silver was still deep in thought, when his eyelids started to droop. The raven-haired man yawns, before turning over and falls asleep.

In one of the guest bedrooms, four girls were still awake, talking quietly so to not wake anyone up, "So, what do you girls think of Silver?" Dawn asked, interested to hear the answers.

"He is alright, his voice is dreamy and he is very handsome. But my heart was already stolen by a certain boy." May whispered back, as Serena and Chrissy sighed. "Why do you ask, Dawn? Have you fallen for Silver?" May teased.

"No, I was just trying to start up a conversation. You are so judgmental." Dawn crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Dawn, that doesn't work on us, remember." Serena giggled, as Chrissy and May joined the laughter. Dawn smiled, and whispered jokingly,

"Screw you, guys." Making the other three giggle harder, "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Dawn finished, as she laid her head down on the pillow, and closed her eyes.

The other three girls chatted for a little while, mostly about Silver, the tournament and if Ash was going to be at the tournament, as all three of them crossed their fingers. Dawn whispered loudly, "Oh, just go to sleep, will you. You can talk about it in the morning."

The girls pouted, but then smirked before each of them lay down in their bunks and drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Time skip: seven thirty, next morning:_**

Serena woke up to the sound of a door closing, 'Must be Chrissy.' She thought to herself, but when she looked around the room, she saw Chrissy was still in bed asleep, as was May and Dawn. Curious, Serena climbed out of bed, got dressed, and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly, so that the others wouldn't wake up.

Serena walked down the corridor, when, suddenly, one of the doors opened and revealed Gary, scratching his head as he looked around. Spotting Serena, he waved at her, shut his door quietly behind him, and then motioned for her to follow him. As the two walked down the corridor, Gary asked, "Did you hear that door open, or was it just my imagination?"

"It's not you. I heard it too. Do you know who it might be?" Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a clue. It's not May, Dawn, or Misty, as they never get up early. It could have been Red, but he was still in bed. Iris, and Max are pretty loud, so they would have woken everyone up."

"I walked passed Clemont and Bonnie's room, and I could here Bonnie trying to wake up Clemont, but she wouldn't have been able to walk that fast from the front door to her room, without one of us seeing her. Brock and Cilan would be in the kitchen, most likely, or still asleep."

Serena and Gary finally made it to the lobby. When the two walked up to the front door, Serena saw a note sticky tapped to the handle. Taking it off the handle, Serena read over the front, " It says, to my guests, at the top."

Realisation dawned on Gary's face, "Silver. He must have left for some reason. Does it say anything else on it?"

Serena turned the letter over, and noticed some writing in the corner, "Read when everyone is awake. Ok, that's something. Should we wait for the others to get up themselves, or should we give them a hand." Serena suggested, as Gary smirked.

"Do you have your Pangoro on you?" Serena nodded, "Can you get him to use **Uproar**?"

Serena smiled, before grabbing a pokéball out of her shorts pocket, and releasing the pokémon from within it. A large panda burst from the pokéball. He turned to his trainer and waited for her, "Pangoro, please use **Uproar** , to wake the others up." The dark and fighting type nodded, before clenching his fists, crouching down, then raising his head towards the roof, and letting out a loud roar. A few moments later, everyone was downstairs and looking around, an annoyed expression on most of their faces, except for Red, Brock, Cilan and Bonnie, who were already dressed and ready to go.

"What's going on?" Clemont groaned.

"Well, Silver has gone somewhere, and he left us a note. It says,"

To my guests,

Sorry if I woke any of you up when I left, but I need to go to the stadium, to get ready for my exhibition match. The tournament starts at eight o'clock, and my match will be at the same time, so that we can start the tournament off with a bang, or whatever Mr Goodshow said. The point is, I will see you at the stadium, hopefully.

By Silver

Everyone stood still, silent, waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Red spoke up, "So, let's get ready. Come on everyone, hurry, chop chop." In five minutes everyone had gotten dressed and were ready to leave. The group decided to eat when they got to the stadium.

The group locked up the mansion, left the estate and walked to the stadium, picking up Delia, Grace and the professors on the way. They made it to the stadium in five minutes, which was packed. "Man, I've never seen this place so crowded." Clemont marveled, gazing around him.

"Clemont, hurry up! We're going inside." Clemont looked at his sister, finding that she and the group were already walking in. Clemont jogged over to them, so that he didn't lose them in the crowd. Red, Gary, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and Chrissy walked onto the battlefield, standing in rows along with the hundreds of other trainers, gym leaders, coordinators, and other types of trainers, as Delia, Grace, Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore found some seats, in the front row of the stands.

On the left side of the stadium, off the battlefield, was a wooden podium. Mr Goodshow stood on the podium, holding a microphone. He tapped the microphone, and a loud thumping sound echoed through the air. Everyone in the stands went quiet at this, staying silent so that they could hear the old man speak. After a few moments of silence, Mr Goodshow put his mouth to the microphone, and spoke,

"Welcome, one and all, to the Tournament of Legends." The crowd exploded with applause and cheering, before falling silent again, "Today is the start of magnificent experience, trainers and pokémon, battling together as one, to prove that they are the strongest."

The crowd cheered again, before Mr Goodshow tapped the microphone again, "Now, the people behind me, are our very own champions, first the champion of Kanto," Lance stood up and waved, before sitting down again, "The champion of Johto," Ethan Gold waved excitedly to the crowd, "The Hoenn champion," Steven Stone nodded, "The Sinnoh champion," Cynthia smiled and waved to the crowd, as all the guys wolf whistled and yelled out marriage proposals. Cynthia ignored them and Mr Goodshow continued, "The Unovan champion," Alder yelled out, waving his hands wildly, "The Kalosian champion," Diantha waved politely, getting the same reaction that Cynthia got, "And finally the Alolan champion," Sun saluted the crowd with two fingers.

"So, now that that is out of the way, we have a special treat for all of you out there." In the crowd people started to whisper between one another, as the trainers shuffled off the field, as the champions, except for Lance walked of the stage and sat down behind one of the trainer boxes. Lance followed them, but instead of sitting down, he stepped into the trainer box. The crowd went wild, knowing that whomever the champion was battling was about to get crushed.

"Lance has requested an exhibition match against one of the trainers." Serena and the group gasped in surprise, as they all thought the same thought;

'Silver is battling Lance!'

"So without further ado, please welcome the opposing trainer," a figure wearing a long coat, which covered his whole body, as Mr Goodshow finished the sentence, "The legendary, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash grabbed the hood of his coat and threw it off. The crowd was silent for a few seconds, before they went completely wild. He took the coat off, as he waved to the crowd. He then spoke into the microphone on his shirt, "It's nice to be back with civilization." He then pointed to his friends and family, who were at a lost for words, Delia, Serena, Chrissy, May and Dawn had tears dripping down their faces, as Red, Gary, Cilan, Clemont, Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore and Gary gave him proud looks. Bonnie and Max's mouths were hanging open, and Iris and Misty were in total disbelief, "I dedicate this match to my friends and family, and to all of you out there." The crowd, mostly all the girls in the stadium, and Ash's friends and family cheered loudly. Ash then turned to face Lance, who had a look of disbelief and admiration on his face, "Lance, let's make this a match to remember!"

Lance laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ash!"

The referee walked onto the field, "This will be a two on two match between trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and the Kanto champion, Lance. When either side has lost both pokémon, the winner will be declared. Are both trainers ready?" Both trainers nodded, as Lance grabbed a pokéball from his belt, "Battle begin!"

"Let's show him what we can do Aerodactyl!" Lance yelled out, as a reptilian, bipedal pokémon with large, membranous wings popped out. He had sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. His snout was ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. His body was covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. His wings consisted of a membrane running from the side of his body to the tip of his elongated fingers. A hump-like ridge grew on his back and he had a strong, arrow-tipped tail. It screeched and snarled at Ash.

Ash smiled, "Archeops, I choose you!" From the pokéball that he threw, a large, flying creature that looked like a dinosaur came out. He had a featherless, scaly head, which was red with a green stripe running along the top. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth and his eyes were white with black pupils and no irises. The body was covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers on his arms and legs. All his limbs ended in sharp claws. He had a ring of smaller green feathers around his ankles. His tail was completely red and featherless, except for a fan of blue feathers at the end.

The two rock and flying types bowed their heads to one another, before they got ready to fight.

"Well, well, well. It seems that we have a prehistoric battle on our hands." The announcer called out, as the crowd went wild.

"Lance has the first move, battle begin!" The referee called out.

"Aerodactyl, start of with **Stone Edge**!" Aerodactyl, roared as giant rock spires erupted from the ground, as the attack rushed towards the enemy bird.

"Archeops, use **Rock Polish** , then use **Sandstorm** and **Double Team** combo. _Then rush him with_ **Steel Wing** ** _._** " Ash added telepathically, as Archeops's body sparkled with light blue energy, before he flapped his wings. As Archeops flapped his wings together, sand and dirt was picked up off the ground, and swirled around the field, creating a storm of debris, just before the **Stone Edge** hit. No one in the audience could see the result, as the **Sandstorm** blocked their view of the field. Suddenly, there was a roar of pain. Ash clapped his hand, and the storm of dust disappeared. The battlefield was now visible, and the crowd could now see that Aerodactyl was on the ground, holding his head, while dozens of Archeops was flying in the air, his wings were covered in a metallic sheen.

" **It seems Archeops used the cover of the storm to attack Aerodactyl with Steel Wing! An impressive move by the Pallet Town native.** "

Lance growled, as the stadium exploded with cheers, and screams from the girls, each trying to get him to date them, which Ash ignored. "That was pure genius on Ash's part." Professor Sycamore stated,

"I concur." Professor said, rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger, "Using the sandstorm as cover for his attack. Plus, his Archeops was able to stop the **Sandstorm** , immediately. Archeops has been trained extremely well." The others nodded, as the match continued,

"Aerodactyl, can you still battle?" The prehistoric bird squawked in determination, staring at the dozens of feathery birds on the other side of the field. "Use **Rock Slide** , get rid of the fakes."

Aerodactyl's body glowed white. In the air, in front of the pterodactyl, several rocks appeared out of thin air, each one outline in a light glow. Aerodactyl roared, as the rocks shot through the air, some hitting the clones, causing them to disappear, but thanks to using **Rock Polish** , Archeops was able to dodge the rocks.

"Alright, time to finish this, Archeops, use **Ancient Destroyer**!" The audience started to whisper to one another, confused about what was going on; none of them had ever heard of a move like this.

Archeops shot forward, surrounded in a white sphere. As he flew across the battlefield, his body became surrounded by a blue aura, making him look like he was a light-blue bullet, and Archeops flew at the Aerodactyl, slamming into the enemy dinosaur, headfirst. The attack kicked up an explosion of dust, obscuring the battlefield once more. When the dust settled, the audience could see Archeops hovering over Ash's side of the field, puffing but still ready to go another round.

Aerodactyl, on the other hand, was lying on his back, eyes swirled.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Archeops wins. Champion, please choose your next pokémon." The audience was silent, unable to believe that this man was able to take the Kanto champion's fearsome Aerodactyl.

"Let's go, Dragonite!" A draconic, bipedal pokémon with light orange skin emerged from the ball. He had large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprouted from the top of his head, with a small horn set between them. Dragonite's striated underbelly was cream-colored, and extended from his neck to the tip of his long, tapering tail. He had thick arms and legs, each ending in three claws. The leg joints were well defined, while his arms had a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings were small compared to its body, with teal wing membranes. It roared, as the crowd cheered for the powerful Kanto dragon.

" **Well, it seems that Lance wants to end this match now. Sending his powerful Dragonite will be bad for the challenger's chances of winning. The challenger has the type advantage, but Lance is the champion, after all. What will the challenger do?** " As the announcer talked, Ash returned his Archeops, thanking it for a wonderful battle. " **What's this? Ash has returned his Archeops? What is he planning?** "

"May your aura guide you to victory. Salamence, I choose you!" From the pokéball Ash threw, a quadruped, draconic pokémon with a long, tapering tail, emerged. He was primarily green with a silver lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There were orange markings on his throat, the underside of his tail, and stripes on the inner surface of his legs. Additionally, there were raised orange ridges above Salamence's eyes. Three flat fins protruded from either side of Salamence's head. He had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of Salamence's short legs had three claws and had two large, orange wings growing out of his back. Salamence roared loudly, the sound echoing through the stadium, before releasing a stream of fire from his mouth, heating the crowd up.

" **I don't believe it! A shiny Salamence! This will be a tough battle folks!** "

The referee stepped forward again, "Battle Begin!"

"Salamence, into the air!"

"You too, Dragonite!"

Both dragons pushed of the ground, flying upwards at fast speeds. But Salamence quickly outpaced the orange dragon, and stopped about thirty feet in the air. Dragonite followed suit, stopping at the same height that his opponent was hovering at. The two dragons stared one another down, trying to unnerve each other.

Lance was getting impatient, "Dragonite, **Ice Punch**!" The orange dragon roared, as his fist became surrounded in a light-blue glow, before rushing towards the green dragon.

"Salamence, **Protect** into **Dragon Claw**." Salamence smirked, as a turquoise force field surrounded him, just before the **Ice Punch** collided with his face. Dragonite growled in surprise, as his fist hit the barrier, before it disappeared and a claw slammed into his face, sending him backwards a few feet.

" **Ash's Salamence has Dragonite on the ropes. What will the orange dragon do to retaliate?** " the announcer boomed.

"Dragonite, bring him down, **Thunder**!" Dragonite howled, as a lightning bolt struck him from above. As the electricity coursed through his body, the dragon dispersed the lightning all around him. The attack rocketed towards Salamence, like a bullet.

Yet, Salamence didn't try to dodge, and the lightning hit the dragon and flying type, causing an explosion, and the crowd to gasp in fear, worried for the shiny dragon's health. Suddenly, they heard Ash call out,

"Use **Double** **Team** , then **Roost**." The crowd watched in shock, as a large group Salamence flew out of the smoke, flying in every direction as they started to glow.

"Dragonite, quickly use **Hyper Beam**!" Dragonite opened his mouth and a light yellow orb of energy appeared, with rainbow colored rays coming out of it. The rainbow colored rays disappeared, as the ball turned into a beam. Dragonite smiled, as he turned his head in a wide arc, intending to get all the Salamence clones at once. The beam rocketed towards the Salamences, a wave of destruction. As it tore through each Salamence, the clones vanished, leaving the battlefield empty, except for a wincing Dragonite, who was feeling the after affects of the **Hyper Beam**.

As the crowd gaped at the fact that the **Hyper Beam** seemingly disintegrated, a roar echoed from above. Everyone in the stadium looked up to see Salamence flying above Dragonite, who was still immobile, due to the **Hyper Beam**. The shiny dragon smirked at the orange dragon, who had a terrified look on his face.

" **Now that's genius! Using the clones as a diversion to heal up, while the opponent used an attack that would render him motionless.** "

"Salamence, finish this." Salamence's stomach started to glow orange, as he faced the sky, and opened his mouth, a ball of energy forming inside. " **Draco Meteor**!" The shiny dragon released the ball into the sky. The ball exploded, as dozens of smaller balls of energy fell towards the earth, some racing towards Dragonite, who had a look of fear in his eyes, as the meteors collided with him, causing a large explosion. Seconds after, the orange dragon and flying type fell towards the earth, picking up speed as it fell.

The crowd shouted in fear; the dragon was falling too fast. He would be injured if he hit the ground at that speed. "Dragonite return!" Lance yelled in angst, but the red beam missed the dragon, always missing the dragon's tail by an inch. As the stadium screamed out, a voice called out,

"Catch him." Ash called out to his green dragon, who nodded. As Dragonite plummeted towards the ground, Salamence sped towards him, flying faster than a bullet. Dragonite was mere metres from the ground, when Salamence swooped in from above, catching the larger dragon in his arms, and flew to Lance, and gently dropped the dragon at his feet. The champion rushed forward, and hugged his partner tightly, before thanking Salamence for catching him.

Salamence nodded, before flying back to Ash, and nuzzling his neck, affectionately, earning a round of applause from everyone in the stadium. "Thank you, my friend." He said, as he returned his pokémon. Ash looked over at his opponent, who had just returned his own pokémon.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Salamence wins. Since both of the champion's pokémon are unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee called out.

" **Amazing, Ash Ketchum has beaten the Kanto champion, and was also able to save Lance's Dragonite from that horrific fall! That was sensational!** " The announcer boomed, as Ash and Lance met in the middle of the battlefield.

"That was a good match, Ash. I hope that we are able to battle again in the near future."

"As do I, Lance. Take care of yourself, and I will hopefully see you soon." Ash replied, as the two men shook hands, which was followed by a loud cheer from everyone in the stadium. Even with the whole stadium yelling and clapping, Ash could still hear the voices of his friends and family.

Ash let go of Lance's hand and looked towards the group. He nodded to them, before pointing at his locker room, signaling for them to meet him there. They nodded and watched as he left the field.

 ** _In the locker room:_**

Ash was sitting on a wooden bench, staring at the wall, absentmindedly-patting Pikachu, who had watched the match on the television in the locker room.

"This is it, Pikachu," Pikachu looked up at his trainer/best friend, a quizzical look on his face. "The others are coming in here. I don't know what to tell them. If I told them about what I have done the pass five years, Lucario, Mewtwo and Arceus would kill me. If I don't tell them, then they will kill me for leaving, none the less."

"Just tell them it is confidential. They will understand. Just wait until they ask you, don't tell them that they can't know straight off the bat." The yellow mouse advised.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks buddy." There was a knock on the door. Pikachu jumped off Ash's lap and onto his shoulder. Ash stood up, dusted his clothes off and grabbed his hat from the bench beside him, putting it on his head. After making sure that the hat was on tightly, the raven-haired trainer strode over to the door, and reached out for the handle, his hand hovering centimetres over the knob. Ash took in a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." He said, as he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Standing before him were his family and friends, all of them five years older than when he left them. Ash and the group stared silently at one another, until Ash grinned goofily at them, "Uh, hey everyone. Good to see yo..." Serena interrupted Ash, as she launched herself at him, causing Ash to topple backwards. As the two fell to the ground, he wrapped Serena up in his embrace. When they hit the floor Ash looked down to see Serena crying heavily into his chest, softly hitting him and mumbling, "Never leave me."

As Serena cried, she felt Ash hug her tightly, stroking her hair and telling her, "Don't worry, everything is ok. I'm not leaving you again, not now, not ever."

'He is far more mature than when we last saw him, five years ago.' Professor Sycamore thought, as he watched the raven-haired trainer comforting his daughter.

Suddenly, Dawn, Chrissy, May and Bonnie, threw themselves onto Ash, all of them crying for him to never leave them. As he continued to comfort the girls, Delia and Red joined in the group hug, soon followed by the others, until everyone was piled on top of Ash.

'I missed this.' Ash thought, as he embraced his family and friends. 'This is the life.'

 **Done. Wow, two chapters at once. I have way too much time on my hands. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for the support you have shown so far. It is awesome to see that people like the things that I write about. I will still be continuing on with this story, as well as thinking up another story. The links for the mansion will be up on my profile. That's all for now, everyone. See ya, next time.**


End file.
